


A to Z

by LadyCassie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCassie/pseuds/LadyCassie
Summary: Series of one-shot's about Aomine and Momoi





	1. A to Z

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.** _

* * *

**Age**

Daiki had decided when they were young, that no matter how much time passed him and Satsuki would always be together, so it was only right that when they came of age they got married.

**Baking**

Everyone knew Satsuki couldn't cook, so when Daiki arrived home to see her in the kitchen chills ran down his spine. "Hey, What are you doing?" She turned with a smile. "Dai-chan! try this please." She handed him a plate with a small slice of cake. As it would turn out it didn't taste half bad.

**Cat**

Satsuki didn't know why Dai-chan and her cat Dribble didn't get along. Whenever Dai-chan came over Dribble would hiss and claw at him, but it seemed Dai-chan hated the cat just as much as it hated him, yet when she came across Dai-chan asleep on her bed with Dribble atop his stomach also asleep she couldn't help but snap a few photos of the cute duo.

**Dai-chan**

He wouldn't say it aloud, but when Satsuki had stopped calling him by the nickname she had given him as a child he was hurt. It took him losing to Kuroko for Satsuki to call him by his nickname and he vowed he wouldn't let her stop this time. " Dai-chan let's go, where going to miss the match." Daiki nodded. No other name sounded right coming from her lips then the one she had given him.

**Eager**

When Kuroko told Satsuki that he couldn't return her feeling, of course, Daiki wanted to beat him into the next century for making her cry, but he found himself more eager than ever to finally confess how he felt about his childhood friend, who he now wanted as a girlfriend.

**F-cup**

Daiki reaches out giving her breast a tight squeeze. Satsuki responds by pushing herself further into his hands and moaning loudly. "Dai-chan, don't tease." Daiki decides that he was right when he thought she was an F-cup and realizes that he has always liked Satsuki's breasts better than the one's in his magazine, then again he has always liked Satsuki more than any other girl.

**Gaze**

Satsuki had been studying when she felt a heavy gaze upon herself. Looking up she locked gazes with her boyfriend Daiki sitting across from her. "Dai-chan, is there something you need?" She asked when he just continued to stare. "Satsuki has your cup size gone up again." Blushing red Satsuki stood. "Dai-chan, you idiot." She closed her books and began walking out of the library. "Hey wait!" Daiki got up to follow. " You didn't answer my question." Satsuki broke into a run, not realizing just who it was she was trying to run from until he caught up and stopped her by grabbing her by the waist. " Dai-chan, let go." She turned to see his gaze was heated once more and then she felt his hand move higher. Her face went bright red as she looked down to see both his hands squeezing her breasts. " Yeah, they're definitely heavier than last time." "Dai-chan!" She said trying to pull away but it was no use, he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

**Height**

Satsuki had always been shorter than Daiki, so he didn't get why she would be upset by their height difference when they started dating. "I don't see what your getting so worked up about Satsuki?" Daiki said looking at his girlfriend, who was walking ahead of him and refused to hold his hand. " You don't get Dai-chan. It means every time I want to kiss you, I won't be able to reach without having to pull you down." He raised an eyebrow at that. "I wouldn't worry about any of that." Satsuki looked at him confused. "How come Dai-chan?" She asked him as he reached her side." Because you're the perfect size for me and that's all that matter's." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Blushing she sighed contently and took his hand. Daiki was right he was perfect for her and that really was all that mattered.

**I Love you**

"Hey, Satsuki," Daiki says and Satsuki moves her book to see him where he lays with his head in her lap. "You know I love you right?" Daiki has been telling Satsuki he loves her since they were young kids, but this time she knows it's not the same love as when they were children, but none the less her love has also grown into something more. Running her fingers through his hair she answers his question. " Yes I know and I love you too." He nodded satisfied with her answer and closes his eye's again to sleep.

**Jersey**

Satsuki was staying over the night in the Aomine household due to the bad weather. Both of Daiki's parents were away on business so it was only the two of them. "Hey Dai-chan, showers free now," Satsuki called as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. Daiki looked up when she walked into the room and felt the blood in his body rush south at the sight before him. Anyone could see Satsuki was a beauty, but wearing only a towel she looked like something out of one of his porn mags. "I'm borrowing a top okay?" She asked as he rushed past her to take a cold shower before she see's his problem. "Yea go ahead." He called and then slammed the door shut. When he came out after his cold shower he was greeted by the sight of Satsuki wearing only his jersey and he knew it was going to be a long night.

**Kuroko**

Satsuki had fallen in love with Kuroko when he had given an ice cream stick with a winner on it, but falling in love with Daiki had been completely different. She had not even noticed when her feeling for her best friend had changed into something more, but Kuroko had somehow known all along. When one day Daiki confessed, Satsuki felt nothing but a shock when she realized that she felt the same way, but then again Kuroko had kept telling her that her heart had always belonged to another. It just took her awhile to figure out who it had really belonged too.

**Late**

It was while out taking a morning jog with Daiki that a sudden thought hit Satsuki stopping her dead in her tracks. Daiki who had his ear phone's in kept jogging not noticing his partner being left behind. Satsuki didn't even bother calling out to him just turned and quickly hurried back home. Slamming open the front door she rushed into the kitchen and looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. "Satsuki." Daiki was suddenly behind her checking her over. "Dai-chan..."She didn't know where to start. "So you want to find out if we're having a kid or not?" He asked holding up a pregnancy test and she could only nod in surprise.

**Momoi**

They had been living together a whole year when Daiki had brought up the topic of surnames. "Hey Satsuki, I think it's time you changed your surname." Satsuki turned away from the TV her brows frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about Dai-chan?" Daiki ran a hand through his hair before replying. "Well I think your name would sound way better if it was Aomine Satsuki, don't you think?"

**Nights**

Their nights were usually filled with passionate love making, but there were nights when the two would just cuddle and be content in the company of each other. These nights were the nights Satsuki treasured most because she felt like most loved person on the planet when Daiki held her close and whispered his love.

**Ours**

Looking down into the crib where the baby lays Daiki can't help feel proud. "He really ours isn't he?" Daiki asks not believing that this reality could be true. "Dai-chan, of course, he's ours just look at him he's like your clone," Satsuki says while cooing at the baby who giggles at the sounds she makes. "No, I think he takes after you more," Daiki tells her while watching his son grasp his finger. "I guess that's because he has a bit of both of us." Daiki nods and smiles gently at Satsuki when she kisses his check.

**Play**

While they were still children Satsuki had got the lead role in the class play. Daiki hadn't really cared until he found out that one of the boys would get to kiss her. Well, he wasn't about to let that happen.

**Queen**

Growing up Satsuki had always played games where Daiki would be the hero and rescue the princess. Even though they no longer played games Daiki still protected Satsuki like she was a princess until one day he realized she had grown into a Queen and he needed to step up and become not only her hero but her king also.

**Rules**

Daiki followed the rules while he was on the court, but when it came to Satsuki he just followed his heart.

**Signed**

Daiki had won many trophies in his career playing basketball that he had a trophy case build in his game room, but his most treasured item in the case is something Satsuki had got him for his 18th birthday. In the very center of the case was basketball and on it were the signed signatures of Generation of Miracles.

**Teasing**

Daiki likes to tease Satsuki when they're in bed. He'll hold off till she begs for him to pleasure her, so it's only fair that she get her own back. It's while sitting watching a match on TV with the old crew in Ki-chan's apartment that the idea hits Satsuki. They sat in one seat, with Satsuki sitting on Daiki's lap, his arm is wrapped around her waist and Satsuki's head leaning against his shoulder. Looking around the room she see's that everyone is engrossed in the game, so they won't notice when she puts her plan into action. She started out with rubbing his chest, but he only tightens his grip. Leaning in she began planting soft kisses down his neck and rocked gently in his lap. "Dai-chan." She moaned softly to him. His form went ridged and she knew that she was in for one hell of a night when they got home by how hard he was underneath her.

**Upset**

Daiki upsets Satsuki at least once a day, but that's because it's who he is, so anyone else that upsets Satsuki shouldn't be surprised when they're met with the receiving end of Daiki's fist.

**Vacation**

They've grown up and are now married so when they go on vacation Daiki wants to go somewhere they won't be disturbed, where he can have his way with her in peace, but when you have a kid things don't always go the way you planned. "Dad, why are you trying to eat mom?" The confused voice of a 5-year-old asks from the now open doorway.

**Wait**

9 Months had been a long time to wait, but Daiki decided it had all been worth it when the nurse placed his newborn son in his arms.

**Xyst**

"Satsuki, that's not even a word," Daiki told her as she placed the letters on the scrabble board. "It is so Dai-chan, just look it up and see." Doing as told Daiki frowned when the word appeared. "There's no definition but it can be used as a scrabble word. You've got to be kidding me. How in the hell did you know this word existed?" Daiki noticed the glint in her eye's. " I studied before so that I could say I won something against you."

**Yogurts**

It's summer and Satsuki had somehow got the old team to come spend the day at the beach together. Daiki had been having fun at first until all the guys began trying to chat up Satsuki, he felt his temper get the better of him and the two ended up fighting. He now sat alone, while the other's were having a game of volleyball that he didn't want to play. "Here." Looking up Satsuki stood before him with a frozen yogurt in hand. "What's this for?" He asked taking it from her when she sat beside him. "A peace offering." He grunted in response. "You know you don't need to be jealous? You're the only guy I need." "I wasn't jealous." Yet still, the tips of his ears burned red.

**Zoo**

The first time they went to the zoo, Satsuki couldn't contain herself, she made sure to spend time at each enclosure to see the different animals. Satsuki fell in love the moment her gaze locked with that of the black Panther in its enclosure. "I think I'm going to become a sponsor." This caught Daiki's attention. "How come?" Satsuki couldn't seem to pull her eye's away from the gold one's that were watching her. "Something about him reminds of you Dai-chan" Looking closely at the animal Daiki couldn't see what Satsuki was talking about. "You sure it reminds you of me?" he asked."Yes and I refuse to let the animal that reminds me of Dai-chan most become extinct." Her eye's glazed over in determination.


	2. Alex

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

It was summer and the heat had become so much that Aomine had chosen to lay out under the cherry blossom tree in Satsuki's back yard to try to avoid the heat. There weren't any tree's in his own yard, so he had just jumped the back wall into the Momoi's garden. With lull of the birds singing he fell asleep in the shade but was soon disturbed by the sound of Satsuki talking. Opening his eye's he noticed her bedroom window was open and that she was looking out at him while talking on the phone. They had started dating about two months ago and so far so good.

"Sure, I don't mind. Swing by my house on the way and we can walk together." She waved at him when she noticed he was awake. " Dai-chan, no he's relaxing today." She told whoever was on the other end of the phone and winked his way. "Okay, see you when you get here."

"What was that all about?" He asked yawning and closing his eye's once more.

"Tetsu-kun is going to the pool with Kagami and his friend, if you're feeling up to it you can come too." She asked even though she already knew his answer.

"You already told him I was relaxing, so that's what I'm going to do." He told hoping she took the hint and left him to get back to sleep. When he heard a sigh, he cracked an eye open to see her move away from the window and heard her opening drawers. Whatever as long as Kagami didn't try anything funny with Satsuki he didn't really care.

"Ha, you're not the cute girl I was promised." A woman's voice said from above him.

"Eh?Who are you?" He asked looking up at the blonde busty woman standing over him.

The blonde only pouted. "Alex, you can't just go walking into other people's garden's just because the gate is open." Now that was a voice that Aomine knew well.

"Yo Baka-gami, Tetsu." Aomine greeted the pair as they came to join the woman.

"Aomine-kun, Satsuki told us you were relaxing, have you changed your mind to come to the pool," Kuroko asked

Standing up Aomine shook his head. "No, gonna get back to relaxing once you guys leave, by the way, whose the blonde."

"Names Alex Garcia and you are?" Alex asks holding out her hand.

"Daiki Aomine." He found himself surprised by the strength of the handshake.

The back door opened and Satsuki walked out wearing shorts and a vest top along with flip flops. She had her beach bag thrown over her shoulder containing her towel. "Oh? you sure got here quickly." She said as closed the door and turned to face them.

"Yes, we were close by when I rang you," Kuroko says as Satsuki walked the short distance to stand beside them.

"So were you able to change Dai-ch..." She was cut off when soft lips pressed against her own.

Aomine was in shock as he watched Alex kiss his girlfriend and when her hand started to reach for Satsuki breasts he reacted quicker than he had ever before, pulling Satsuki away he wrapped her in his protective embrace eyeing the blonde who licked her lips while never taking her eye's away from pink haired girl who stood shock still.

"Alex, I warned you before that's she dating someone, you can't just keep doing that," Kagami shouted grabbing Alex as she began walking towards Daiki and Satsuki.

"Come on Taiga, lighten up. I'm sure she enjoyed it just as much as I did." Alex told Kagami before winking Satsuki's way.

"So? are we still going to the pool," Kuroko asks bringing the attention to him.

"Yes, lets go."Alex cheers clearly excited. "I'm sure Momoi-chan will look lovely in her swim suit."

"You sure you still want to come too, Momoi," Kagami asks looking to the girl Aomine was still holding close.

She's blushing red when she answers. "Eh. Yeah, its really warm and I have my swimwear on already so no point in not going." She says even if a little unsure.

Aomine doesn't like the idea of Satsuki going to the pool where she will be on show for this woman who has her eye's set on his girlfriend. "So Aomine-kun, you sure you don't want to come?" Kuroko asks already knowing what Aomine was thinking.

"Let's get my stuff, Satsuki." He says pulling her along with him. The other's follow behind so that they can wait out front.

"Hey Taiga, how much you betting I can get another kiss from Momoi-chan before the days out?" Aomine hears Alex ask from behind.

"Over my dead body."Aomine growls.

Kuroko was deciding on which one he was going put his money on.


	3. Kingdom

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

_**I love the Manga Akatsuki No Yona and this is where I got the Idea for this story.** _

* * *

The kingdom of Teiko is one well known for its wealth, power and its elite warriors. The reigning Family is the Momoi and they have ruled over the kingdom for many generations. For the first time in history, a daughter was born to the King instead of a son. The King having passed away from illness before having another heir leaves Princess Satsuki, heir the throne and Queen of Teiko when she comes of age.

She has much to learn before taking her place on the throne, but she will not be alone, for the five Tribe Generals will be there to guide her. Each tribe leader has been graced with a son and so they will grow to learn from their father's so that when the time comes they will be by the Queen's side to help rule the Kingdom. Never before have five generals been born together and no less a Queen alongside them.

The first son she will meet is Daiki Aomine. They are still new born's when the Sky tribe comes to offer congratulations at the birth of the Princess. The King and the Lord Aomine had been brought up together so they see to it that their children be raised the same way. Young Daiki will spend every weekend at Teiko castle alongside the princess and the two will have many adventures inside the castle walls together. The two will share a bond unlike any other and when Daiki grows into men he will win many battles in her name.

The second son she meets is Ryota Kise, he is a part of the Water Tribe. She is 4 when they first meet and Satsuki doesn't like the new boy who has joined her and Dai-chan. Kise is loud and cheerful and follows the princess wherever she goes. Kise wants nothing more than to play, but Dai-chan tells him no whenever he tries to join in with them. It gets to the point where Lord Aomine has stepped in and tell Dai-chan he has to let Kise play along with them. Finally, when they do begin playing together they have great fun. Satsuki starts calling him ki-chan to which he giggles making Satsuki happy. Kise usually visits once a month when Daiki is also there so that the three can bond.

The third son to come is Shintaro Midorima of the Wind Tribe. Satsuki is 6 at the time and had started her lessons on how to rule the Kingdom. Satsuki is excited when she meets her new playmate, he is quite and doesn't scare her like Dai-chan, who chases her with frogs he catches in the pond. Midorin, she nicknames him joins her in her lessons and she is glad for the company. He doesn't visit her like Dai-chan does every week but visits whenever there is a meeting between the generals. He also teaches her many different things about the ways of his tribe and she feels special when he brings her a lucky item on one of his visits.

The fourth son is Atsushi Murasakibara of the earth Tribe, who Satsuki nicknames Muk-kun and she is aged 10. Murasakibara is a giant when he stands next to Satsuki, but she finds that instead of feeling intimidated, she feels safe with the tall boy at her child. Not even Daiki will try pick on her while Murasakibara is stood next to her. She learns early on that she is not a good cook, but Murasakibara brings her homemade treats whenever he visits and brings along fresh picked cherries as a gift.

The final son she is to meet is Seijuro Akashi of the Fire Tribe. Satsuki finds him strange and extremely intimidating. His first words to her are that "Teiko will have nothing but victory, while I am your general." Akashi is the same age as Satsuki both 14 but Akashi is an expert in war strategies, which he invites her to learn under his command. He takes over some of her lessons while he visits and even brings her outside the castle walls, so she can meet the people of her Kingdom, even if they don't know who she is when they meet. Akashi makes sure she is covered head to toe and even wraps her hair himself as to be sure that none of it will come loose. He is her eye's to the outside world which she can't travel too.

The five will become the most well-known Generals of all time and will be known as the 'Generation of Miracles' and all will know of the Queen they serve.

* * *

She stands now waiting behind the heavy curtains to the balcony, as it is her 18th birthday and the day she will be crowned Queen. Her people are waiting, for this will be the first time they will see their Queen and it will also be the last day she is Princess, for once she walks out onto the balcony she will be Satsuki Momoi, Queen of the Teiko Kingdom and ruler of the five great Tribes. She knows they are waiting outside also, standing with their clans and she wishes then that Daiki was up here to hold her hand, maybe one day he will.

All five have made names for themselves and are known throughout the land.

Kise is 'Defender' of the Sea and no attack has reached shore since he became captain of the Black Queen. Many think that due to the ship and sails being black that it is pirates who crew the grand ship, but when the flag is raised it is the colors of the Teiko Kingdom alongside the symbol of the water tribe that waves in the wind. Midorima is the 'Hand' of that which controls the wind, he has stopped army's from a distance, not even having to come face to face with an opponent due to his skill at long range fighting. Murasakibara is the 'Gate Keeper'. He is the last line of defense to the Kingdom though no one has ever got close, he is known to appear on the front line due to boredom. Akashi is the 'Eye's' to the Queen. It is he who speaks on her behalf and it is him who leads her army to battle, not only has he trained her army, but he has seen to it that no traitors exist inside the Kingdom. Aomine was the 'Protector' and everyone knew that he was the at the Queen's side at all time's. He was known to appear at the front line stopping army's alone, whenever he grew board in the palace.

Other Kingdoms would tell tales of the monsters that protect Teiko and how the Queen was a breeder of demons, but what none knew was that the Queen was a gentle heart, who only wanted her people safe and if that meant sending her army to destroy another kingdom's men, then that was what she must do.

"My lady, it is time." Opening her eye's, she see's the curtain has been opened and the silence is unnerving.

Taking a deep breath she steps out and the crowd erupts in cheers. The sea of people is overwhelming at first, but then she see's Dai-chan stood at the front of the crowd along with the others. The crowd wave and cheer as she looks out over them. She looks to the head priest, who nods that they shall begin and there is silence once more.

"Do you swear to uphold the traditions and customs of Teiko, to be the light that leads our nation and to protect this Kingdom and all that it stands for?" She was being prepared for this day her whole life and at last, it has come. The priest's voice is mighty and she is sure that even the people at the very back of the crowd can hear his words.

Her eyes are set a blaze with determination. "I do." Her voice is not that of a Princess, but that of a Queen, who is willing to lay her life down for her country and Kingdom.

Aomine is speechless as he watches her face them and he no longer see's the little Princess he has been guarding, but a fierce Queen who looks ready to brave the fiery pits of hell for her people.

"She will be a fine leader," Midorima states proudly.

"Sa-chin looks beautiful." Murasakibara comments and Aomine agrees fully.

"I feel bad though, doesn't this mean that soon she will have to take a husband," Kise asks and it is then that Aomine realizes that not only has Satsuki been grown to a Queen, but a wife as well. She will soon have a husband and what will become of him then.

"I wonder if there is a man who can stand next to our Queen?" Akashi says while glancing at Aomine.

"Bow to Princess Satsuki Momoi." Aomine has grown up alongside Satsuki and has always been her hero, so the fact that another man could take his place does not sit well with him.

"Now rise to see Satsuki Momoi, Queen of Teiko". The roars of approval are deafening as the priest places the crown upon her head and she turns once more to the crowd.

"I would like the Generals of the five great tribes to join me for this day is not just for me, but for the tribes gathered here today." The generals are stunned, having not been expecting to join the Queen, but they join her none the less. Aomine had not thought the crowd could become any louder but with the Generals now stood next to the Queen his ear drums rattle.

He had always known that Satsuki would be Queen, but he feels unsure of how he should act now that she actually holds the title. He looks down in surprise when she takes his hand and entangles their fingers. She still looks at him like he is her hero and it is then that he knows that his place will always be beside her and that maybe one day he will be her King.


	4. Hope

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

"You should go see her." Kuroko tells him softly, but he doesn't respond. "She's waiting for you."

"I can't." He finally shouts and its then that the tears come. He hasn't cried since he was a kid and had been stung by a bee, but Satsuki had been there to make it better, yet now, he's alone.

"Her parents have decided that they're gonna turn her life support machine off." It's whispered, yet the words ring loud in his ears. "It's your last chance to talk to her," Kuroko tells him before leaving the apartment which he hasn't left since seeing her in the hospital the first day. The image will forever haunt him. Her body bruised and broken and covered in tubes alongside the beeping machine that is the only thing letting them know that she does indeed live.

He doesn't know how long he stays there crying alone, so when he finally pulls himself together it's late and he knows that he needs to go see her, even if it is to say goodbye. When he arrives he knows which room she's in as Kuroko updates him on her every time he visits. Opening the door, he's greeted by the sight of their friends and her parents.

"Aominecchi, you came!" Kise says surprised by the sight of him in the doorway. He looks around to see everyone from the old day's is there Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara and even Akashi stands in the corner. He feels uncomfortable with all of their gazes on him.

"Maybe we should give Daiki sometime alone." Mr. Momoi says and they file out of the room. "I'm glad you came." He pats Aomine on the shoulder before closing the door after him. When the door clicks shut Mr. and Mrs. Momoi walk away to be alone together.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?"Kise asks as he watches the door close. Out all of them, he spends the most time at Momoi's bedside talking to her. He has taken time off work because he knew she would have done the same for him and he is afraid that should he leave, she will slip away through his fingers.

"This is something he needs to do alone," Midorima replies as he walks to drink machine down the hall. He is part of the team watching over Momoi and the thought of losing a close friend is taking its toll on him, they can see by the bags under his eye's.

Murasakibara holds a box of cakes in his lap as he takes a seat. He has brought some each time in hopes of Momoi waking up to eat them with him, so far she has shown no signs of waking up.

Akashi leans against the wall lost in thought. His mother had died when he was young and he had thought he would never care for another like he did her, but Momoi was special, she had always been there and he thought of her as a family along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

It had been over a month and while everyone had started to lose hope Kuroko refused too. He believed that Momoi would pull through even when he was told the life support machine was being turned off. He had faith that Momoi would come back to them and he put all his faith in Aomine. He believed that Aomine would be the one to bring her back and now that he was finally here all they could do was sit and hope for a miracle.

It is now that he finally looks at the figure in the bed. Her skin is paler and the nasty tubes have been taken away and he thinks for a second she looks just like she sleeping, though the beeping machine is still by her side.

He takes her hand and holds it on his own, only then once more do the tears come. "Satsuki, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you by my side. Any story worth telling in my life, are the one's I share with you." He chokes out." You've been my lover, my best friend but most of all you have always been the only one to stay by my side. I don't know how to live without you there."

He wipes his eye's and takes a deep breath before looking around the room. There are fresh flowers on the table alongside some get well cards and sitting in the chair in the corner is the giant teddy bear he had won her a the fair. That was the day she had told him she loved him and he hadn't known true happiness until they walked home holding hands.

"Kuroko says that you're waiting for me, that I'm your last hope and God I pray its true cause I'm not ready to let you go."He tells her." My whole life is planned out with you at my side, so you better wake up you hear?" Of course, she doesn't answer and soon the doctor comes in to tell him is time.

He stands beside his former teammates and her parents as the machine stops but the beeping remains and the room is left in silence. Midorima is the first to leave having an early morning shift but promise's to come by in the morning and asks that they inform him should there be any change. Daiki knows that he means to tell him if she passes away while he's gone.

Murasakibara and Akashi leave together with Murasakibara leaving the cakes once more in case she did, in fact, wake up, but Daiki could see the doubt creep in his eye as he said goodbye. Akashi hadn't spoken but he softly patted Momoi's hair before walking out, he had spared a second glance before leaving.

"I think we shall go home also." Mrs. Momoi said as Mr. Momoi wiped his eye's trying to stay awake. "You'll watch over her won't you Daiki?" She asks and he can only nod. It takes an awhile before Mr. Momoi will leave, but the two finally leave with tears in their eye's.

Kise had taken up the seat at Momoi side and had fallen asleep. The dark circles under his eye's make it clear to Aomine, that he too hadn't been sleeping well. "I think that I will take him home," seeKuroko says as he gently shakes Kise awake.

"Uh, Kurokocchi?" He asks.

"It's time to go home," Kuroko says to him and Daiki sees's true fear in Kise's eye's that night.

"I can't leave Momocchi will.."Kuroko cuts him off.

"Aomine will stay with Momoi and will ring should there be any change, won't you Aomine." Kuroko and Kise look to him.

"Yea, sure."

"See, now let's get you home," Kuroko says as the two leave.

Alone with her once more, he takes up the chair which Kise had been using. laying his head on the bed, he just watches her. He didn't know how long he gazed at her, but sleep finally took hold and he drift into a world of darkness but before he went he has time to whisper. "Wake up, don't leave me"


	5. GOM

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

Anyone who knew them, knew that Aomine and Momoi came as part of a package. Many people thought that the two were an item, but Momoi would quickly deny, while Aomine would glance off to the side with a huff. Even the generation of miracles had mistaken them for a couple and here are some of those moments.

* * *

Ryoto Kise had been heading home when he saw Aomine walking in front of him, at his side was the pink haired girl he had seen at the store when they had gone out for ice cream. It turned out she was the manager of the team and worked alongside Akashi to scout against the other teams. Whenever he did see her, she was by Aomine side and sometimes Kuroko's, but aside from that, he didn't know much more than that her name was Momoi.

"Come on, Satsuki you know I like doing it at your house. Your bed is soft and smells nice." Kise heard as he was jogging to catch up to them, but he stopped at those words. His cheeks burned red having not known the two were that close.

"No. You always end up leaving wet patches on my sheets." Momoi told him firmly having stopped to make sure she got her point across.

"Eh Kise, you walking with us,"Aomine asked when he noticed that Kise was standing a few feet behind them.

"Ah, yea just for a little bit if its okay, just till I reach my corner," Kise asked and couldn't meet either of their eyes as he walked closer.

"Of course you can walk with us Kise-kun," Momoi told him as they walked together.

Kise could feel Aomine's stare beaming down upon him. "Hey, you okay. You've gone really red." Aomine asked stopping.

Momoi nodded. "We can stop if you need to rest." Momoi offered and Aomine sent her a look.

Kise started to sweat, he was cock-blocking his friend and thought he might pass out with all the images flashing across his mind. He was sure that Aomine would get him back in practice tomorrow if he wrecked his night with Momoi. "I..I this is my corner, I'm gonna head home," Kise said and the two watched him wobble down the road, steam seemed to be visible above him.

"I wonder what that was about?" Momoi asked, watching as Kise almost walked into a tree.

Aomine shrugs. "Kid's weirder than I thought, but whatever lets go home." He says before continuing the walk home.

"I'm warning you Daiki, you better not get drool on my bed." She tells him as the two walk home together forgetting all about Kise.

* * *

Shintaro Midorima felt a sense of unease wash over him as his read his horoscope. "Today you will have the best of luck if you have a pink haired girl at your side if you don't today will not be a good day for you, but also beware Virgo will not take it easy on you today." He thought maybe he had been seeing things, so decided to reread the horoscope again and to his horror, he had not misread it.

There was only one pink haired girl in his life and he was sure that Momoi would jump at the chance to spend the day with him, but it wasn't Momoi who would be the problem. Midorima knew that Aomine would not like him hanging out with Momoi, so Midorima decided it would be best to ring Momoi and get her to meet him without Aomine and go from there.

Pulling out his phone, he found her number quickly and rang. It rang for three rings when the click sounded.

"Midorin, I'm so glad you called." Momoi's answered.

"Momoi, I would like if you would spend the day with me." He was getting straight to the point. He couldn't waste time not while he was without a lucky item which just so happened to be her.

"Really?, I mean yes! I'd love to spend the day together."He could hear the excitement in her voice. "So where should me and Dai-chan meet you." And there it was the dreaded other-half of Momoi.

"The thing is Momoi. I would like very much if just you and I could spend the day together."

There was a pause that lasted a few seconds. "Sure Midorin, so where do you want to meet?"

"If you would come by my house I would much appetite that." He wasn't taking any chances going outside without a lucky item

"Sure, I just need to head home first and then I will be right over." She told him before hanging up. He was glad to have his lucky item on the way, but why did he have a bad feeling that something was still going to go wrong and why was she out so early anyway.

Within half an hour there was a knock on his door and he opened it to find his item wrapped up and ready to go. "I am glad to see you wrapped up well. The weather report said it is to snow later today." He told her as he put his own coat, scarf, and gloves on. "Yet you did not bring a scarf or hat?"

She shook her head pink hair blowing in the breeze. " No, I left them in Dai-chan house last night." She explained as the two walked together out of the garden. "So Midorin, what will we be doing today?" She asked tilting her head to the side with a smile.

"I would like to purchase some new basketball shoe's for the new season, then I thought we could go have something to eat and maybe wonder around town?"

"That sounds good. I need to pick something up myself while we're going to town." Momoi said tapping her finger against her chin in thought.

"I'm sure we will have plenty of time to get what both of us need." He assured.

They had been out for at least two hours before the snow began to fall. " Whoa its really getting cold." Momoi said as they exited the last shop they needed to stop off at for the day. A gust of wind sent her hair flying across Midorima's view and he felt the chill that the air carried with it. Midorima looked down to see that Momoi face had grown pink with the cold and that she was shivering whenever a new blast of air ripped past them.

He had just been about to offer up his scarf when the voice of the last person he wanted to see was heard.

"Aye, Satsuki." Aomine Daiki called walking towards them.

The two turned to face him and Midorima scoffed having thought he could get through the day without his teammate showing up, but alas his luck wasn't on his side.

"Aomine, what brings you out this way on a day like this?" Midorima asked, knowing well that he had gone to this part of town because it was far from where Aomine would usually hang out.

Midorima glared as Aomine walked past him without a word and straight to Momoi side. "Idiot, what are you doing out without a scarf on?"

"Eh?, oh I forgot it this morning." Momoi answered.

Grunting Aomine took off his scarf and wrapped it around Momoi. Midorima's first thought was that Momoi had said that she had left her scarf and hat in Aomine's last night, so why would she be leaving in the morning "And you, what are you thinking bringing her out in this snow without a proper scarf or hat." Aomine growled turning his icy glare back to Midorima He didn't get time to answer as Aomine took Momoi by the hand and started walking back the way he came. "Lets go Satsuki." He said pulling her along side him.

"Dai-chan?"She mumbled looking back at Midorima, who just stood there watching them go. "Bye Midorin. I had lots of fun we should do this again sometime." She called back waving with her free hand.

"How come you didn't wake me when you were leaving this morning?" Midorima heard Aomine ask as they walked away hand in hand.

He huffed and turned to go home, had he known those two had finally decided to become a couple he would have searched town for a different lucky item, but then he had been warned that Virgo would come and Aomine had indeed come to take back his girlfriend, which Midorima found out that day.

* * *

Atsushi Murasakibara is laid back and doesn't like many things apart from sweets and sometimes basketball. He first notices that girls give sweets to guys they like when fan girls show up to give Kise-chin chocolate's. He doesn't really care but he likes that Kise give the chocolates to him when the girls leave. So he wonders when Sa-chin gives Mine-chin weird bento's that make him sick.

"Hey Aomine you okay over there? your turning green."Kise asked, looking up from his lunch to where Aomine seats on the other side of the table.

He lifts his head and Murasakibara can see the bento fully now and he feels a little sick looking at it himself. "Yea, just a another homemade bento for Satsuki."

"I think Sa-chin might hate you Mine-chin." Murasakibara tells Aomine who looks at him in surprise with brows frowned.

"Satsuki doesn't hate me." Yet Aomine trails off unsure. "You don't think this is payback for making her cry last week do you?"

Finishing off his own bento he stands. "Mine-chin is mean. If Sa-chin kills you its your own fault." He says before leaving the table to go in search of more food,. but he hear Aomine asking Kise and Midorima for advice on what to do.

He walking down the hall hoping to eat the bag of crisps he has before Akashi turns up. He's walking down the hall when he see's Momoi seating alone outside. Shrugging he goes outside to sit with her.

"Oh Muk-kun", She says looking up from the A4 copy in her lap.

"What you doing Sa-chin?" He asks looking down at the writing she has done.

"Just some notes for Akashi-kun for the game next week."

"Sa-chin's so smart."

She giggles at his side."Muk-kun is the best cook ever, I'd trade with you if I could." She says sighing sadly.

"Why?" His board eye's look down upon her.

"Well food made by hand is filled with love, but Dai-kun says mine are filled with poison." She looks angry.

"Mine-chin is mean, but Sa-chin can't cook." She looks up in horror at the tall boy at her side. "But don't worry Sa-chin, Mine-chin feels bad about making you sad."

Her eye's come alive at once. "Really?"

He nods while taking a handful of crisps. "Yea, he 's thinking of ways to make it to you, so you won't be angry at him anymore."

"I'm gonna go find him now then. Your the greatest Muk-kun. I will make sure to buy you a treat tomorrow for being such a good friend." She tells him as she walks away happily.

Some time later Murasakibara stood watching from the window as Aomine gave Momoi a packet of sweets. Momoi looks liked she had been given the world in her palm and he wishes that he could feel what Momoi feels in that moment. He understands that even given treats are filled with love. Wondering back to his class he thinks to himself about what a good boyfriends Mine-chin is to Sa-chin. He decides he wants a girlfriends like Mine-chin one day, who will buy him treats instead of trying to kill him like Sa-chin.

* * *

Seijuro Akashi knows his team mates like the back of his hand. He doesn't need to use his Emperor Eye to see that a change has happened between Daiki and Satsuki. It doesn't take a genius to see things have changed between the duo.

"Dai-chan." Akashi hears the breathless voice of Satsuki as he walks toward the locker room. Leaning around slightly so as to still stay out of sight, he see's a sight he wasn't expecting. There was Satsuki, laying on a bench with Daiki atop of her saddling her waist.

"Just stay still a little longer." Daiki says his voice barely heard from where he has his head buried into Satsuki's neck, his hand are tangled in her hair underneath the bench where it has fallen though the spaces.

"Please hurry." Her moan sends chills down Akashi's spine and he shakes his head not wanting to have erotic thoughts of Satsuki. He hadn't known that they had moved froward this far in their relationship, no he hadn't even seen them getting together for at least another year.

"Just a few more seconds and I will be finished." He watches Daiki rock against her and takes this as his cue to leave.

He sits outside on the benches until the two come out of the locker room together. Satsuki smiles as she comes to stand beside him while Daiki goes straight over to the basket to get a ball and start practice.

"Akashi-kun, have you been waiting out here long?" Satsuki asks and Akashi wonders if she holds no shame having been doing such a thing on school grounds but dismisses it before he can say it.

"Satsuki, I will only say this once. Please do not do such things in the locker room." He stares her down hoping to get his point across. When she quickly nods he knows she won't do such a thing in the gym again. He walks into the locker room feeling proud that he had got his point across, but he would speak to Daiki after practice just to make sure he knew too, as it was most likely him that had got them into such a position.

Satsuki watches Akashi go and looks up at Daiki when he comes to stand beside her. "What was that all about?" He asks.

"He said I'm not be lying on the bench anymore."

"Well if your hair's gonna get caught then its a good thing." Daiki looks down at her hair where its still tangled and rubs his fingers over where its stuck together.. "Maybe you should go brush it now instead of later."

Pulling the hair around Satsuki insects it and agrees. "Yea your right, it will only get worse with time. Practice doesn't start for another while so if Akashi asks where.."

"Yea I know, Just hurry on back when your done." Daiki tells her as he goes back onto the court as the other's start to appear.

When Akashi comes out he does indeed ask where Satsuki is and Daiki tells him.

"I have already told Satsuki this, but I will only warn you once Daiki. Do not let such a thing happen again." Daiki can only nod under the hard stare of his captain and can't help but wonder if Akashi get knots in his hair too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts?


	6. Choose

**_I do not own Kuroko no_ Basket**

* * *

 

Its the end of summer and the guys have met up to have a final basketball game together before each goes off to college. Satsuki, of course, is at Aomine's side when he shows up and the other's realize that this is where her place has always been. The two are going to the same college, but this time it is Aomine who is following her, not the other way around.

"You can't always stay by his side." Its Akashi, who tells her this as they're sat on a bench in the park watching the other's play.

She doesn't take her eye's off the game. "He won't live without me."

"What happens one day when Tetsuya returns your feelings?" She can feel his stare but is unwilling to turn and face him. "Who will you choose when the time comes?" Satsuki knows that if Akashi says something, then it will one day come true.

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be Akashi-kun." She tells him, her eye's downcast, unable to look at the players before her. Tetsu and her had become closer lately, spending time together knowing that they will be so far away, that it will be near to impossible to visit each other. Daiki has always been at her side and when she had finally worked up the courage to leave his side, he had taken a step so as to be closer to her.

She watched him stand out of the corner of her eye. "It's as simple as picking between night and day." He told her as he walked back out onto the court.

Akashi was right, Tetsuya was a shadow and Daiki was light, the two were as different as night and day, but could she choose one over the other? she wasn't sure. She became so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that the match was over and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Hey, Satsuki you ready to go?" Daiki asked her, as he stood beside Kise and the others. Standing she made her way to stand in front of them.

"We still meeting up for drinks later?" Kise asked, wiping the sweat from his neck.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Daiki tells him, not even bothering to see if Satsuki has plans.

"Well if there's food I guess I can come too," Murasakibara said broadly, as he rooted through his bag for some snacks.

"It is a good day for Cancer to get out, so I too will come along," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up while holding a fly swatter in his other hand.

"I have something's to do, so I may be late, but I will be there later," Akashi informed them, as he put his bag over his shoulder. They could see that the car was waiting for him just at the entrance to the park.

"I have plans with Kagami so will not be there." This would be the last time they would see each other for a long time and Kuroko wouldn't be there to wish them goodbye. "I'm sorry Momoi, but he will be returning to America and I promised to be at his goodbye party."

"It's okay, I understand." She said pleasantly and she meant it, she understood that Kagami was Kuroko's best friend and even though she had known him longer Kagami still meant a lot to Kuroko.

"I hope to see you this summer Momoi." She blushed red when he kissed her cheek before waving to the others and leaving. She watched him until he disappeared from her sight.

"Well... that was weird," Kise commented, rubbing the back of his head and looking away awkwardly.

She turned back to look at them, only to see none would meet her eye, even Daiki looked uneasy, before she could ask what was wrong Midorima spoke.

"I think we should take this as a cue to also head home." He told them and after a few words, the group went their separate ways.

Following behind Daiki, she noticed he walked straight with pride, but his posture was not that of his usual lazy self. It irritated her to know that something was bothering him and that he wouldn't just come right out and tell her. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized he stopped until she walked into his back, but when she looked up, she was looking at his face and not the back of his head as she thought she would have been.

"Satsuki, I need to ask you something and I need you to be brutally honest with me." He said solemnly, looking at her with misty eyes.

She swallowed nervously. " Okay, Dai-chan."

Daiki rubbed the back of his head. "If you had to choose between Tetsu and me, who would you choose?"

Satsuki closed her eye's and opened her month to reply.

* * *

Nine o'clock rolled around faster than Satsuki would have liked. After going home to finish packing, she barely had time to get changed before Daiki was knocking at her door. While packing, Satsuki had time to reflect on her earlier conversation with Daiki and just what the outcome was.

The bar was buzzing with laughter and jokes. Murasakibara already had drinks ordered for them when they got to the table. Inside the bar it was crowded, in fact, there were so many people there that it was more like it was packed. Satsuki made her way to the table first and managed to squeeze in the gap to take a seat beside Akashi and the arm rest. Daiki took up a stool and sat next to Kise who challenged him to a game of darts once the board was free.

Akashi had a small smile upon his lips as he watched Kise and Daiki battle it out in a game of darts with Midorima giving them pointers. Murasakibara had gone to see if the chief was still cooking at this time. "I see you finally made your choice."

They were both looking at Daiki, who looked happier than they have seen him in a long time. He hadn't bothered to look back over at the two still sitting, but that didn't matter.

"I could live without a big house and money, I can live without Tetsu but..." She could finally look at Akashi and smile. "I can't live without Dai-chan." And the weight that had been on her chest for so long no longer remained there. She looked back at Daiki, he's looking at her and his eyes seemed to glow from across the room. She feels Akashi squeeze her shoulder as he stands, he too is happy with the outcome.

It's only when they all return to the table and Daiki has his arm hanging around her shoulder, that she doesn't have a care in the world. She's warm against his side and he is warm like the sun, warm like fire, no, warm like home. She closes her eye's and in his arms, she is home.

* * *

**Hoped you liked and please review.**


	7. Exercise

_**I do not Own Kuroko no Basuke** _

* * *

It was a beautiful day out. The sun splitting the sky. It's a day meant to be spent outside, but there is one person who is still in bed and he has no plans to leave it anytime soon, but of course, there is a certain girlfriend/best friend that might have something to say about that.

"Dai-chan, its time to wake up," Momoi tells Aomine while shaking his shoulder.

"Go away, Satsuki." Aomine growls pushing her hand away.

Auntie has gone away to visit a friend and has asked Satsuki to watch over Daiki for her while she's away. "I can't, Auntie says not to let you waste the weekend away in bed." He groaned, rolling away from probing fingers. "Dai-chan, I promised Auntie that you'd get at least an hour of exercise."

"Oh? Well I know the perfect exercise," He begins, and Satsuki wonders what he's up too? "But it might last longer than an hour," Aomine says sitting up a scary grin upon his lips.

"Well, we'll do that then." Next thing she knows Aomine has her pulled onto his lap. "Dai-chan, what are you doing?" She asked innocently, already knowing where his mind has taken him.

The feel of his body under her own was one well known to her. Aomine had tried this on many times before, but with the house now empty, no one could stop him from going further.

"I'm getting started on my exercise." He whispered, his eyes darkening as leaned forward to ghost his lips against her own.

When lips meet finally, she can't help but melt into him. His arms wrap around her small body and she is just as soft and comfortable as she always is, but her hands are moving, slowly caressing him and he hums contently into the kiss. She pushes forward, her chest heavy upon his own and his hand trails down her sides to lift her, and with a squeal, she is pinned to the bed under him.

"Don't worry, there's no one here to interrupt us this time." He whispers into her neck lightly nipping.

"I know." She breathes back. "I can feel how much you want me."

He grunts. "Your one to talk, I bet you're already wet for me."

His hand so much larger than her own moves south to her center, pushing at the fabric of her skirt to caress her, and soon she cannot help the moans which escape her lips as he gives her pleasure. Satsuki pulls him down into a kiss, a battle of tongues commences as one of her own hand's tangles in Daiki's hair, the other moving boldly down to where the bulge in his shorts rubs against her thigh. "So hard for me." She breathes as she pulls away from him, a tantalizing smile passing her lips.

Pushing him off to the side she changes positions, straddling his hips she leaned down to kiss and nip his neck. Daiki leaned up slightly and quickly ripped off the top which had covered him She took the opportunity to sample the new skin exposed to her, nipping and sucking as she went about marking his body with her lips. She moved slowly, dragging it out for as long as she could, planting kisses lower and lower down his chest to his stomach until she reached his shorts. When she reached to pull them down and claim her praise she suddenly found herself once more pinned on the bed, Daiki leaning over her.

"Don't go taking all the fun for yourself, remember, I like touching you too." He said as his hand snaked up her top to slide her bra up and free the mounds beneath. Satsuki managed to wriggle out of her top, Daiki ridding her of her bra before he latched onto her nipple, his other hand already busy gently caressing her other breast. If there is one thing that Daiki knows other then basketball then its breasts and he knows just what to do with his mouth that will have her moaning and shaking beneath him.

His hands slip down and quickly rid her of her skirt, panties following alongside without his month leaving her. He gives her nipple a tug, a gasp leaving her parted lips as she arched beneath him. Satsuki's hands suddenly have a grip on Daiki's hips, her nails digging into the exposed skin as she whimpers and pants. "Stop teasing me Dai-chan." She pants, her pink eye's having darkened with hunger and desire.

Daiki pulls her so that they are joined, hips grinding upwards causing her to moan and throw her head make in frustration. Daiki is the dominant one, has always been the one in control whenever he takes her to bed. He will have his way with her whatever way he wants, and Satsuki will enjoy every second.

Getting to his knees he runs his fingers along the inside of her thigh, rubbing the pads of his fingers along her soaked entrance, her moans ringing out shamelessly as he spreads her legs wider.

Daiki smirks as he toys with the soft and sensitive muscles that coil and tease from his ministrations. His fingers are soon coated letting him know that he has done well so far and when she clenches around his fingers, he can't help the groan of satisfaction that leaves him knowing that he has pleased her.

Licking his fingers he gazes down at her, the heat clear in his dark blue eyes. "You taste great Satsuki."

Tender fingers come in contact with Daiki's member which is hard and throbbing against the fabric of his shorts, he's been left unattended till now. Running her hands up the entire length she before grips him tightly. Her eyes are blazing, there is nothing hidden in her gaze and Daiki is powerless when she looks at him with such heated eyes.

"Undress me." He demands. A sultry smile greets him as her fingers slip into the waistband and pull his shorts and boxer down, but Satsuki never takes her eye's from his even as he's set free. When his clothes reach his ankle he kicks them away before laying down so that Satsuki can have a taste.

Satsuki saddles his waist and kisses him, her hand coasting along the chest, his skin hot beneath her. She knows he wants nothing more then to flip her over and have his way, but he will wait because even if Daiki won't admit it, he likes when Satsuki takes control. Her lips run down the length of his neck, leaving teasing nips in its path before she softly bites his nipple. "Ahhh Satsuki." The breathy sigh is what Satsuki has been waiting to hear. She moves further back until she is looking at what is the impressive length that is Daiki's cock. "Touch me."

He doesn't have to ask twice for Satsuki starts to stroke him, knowing better than to test him. Even when he is submissive she can still feel the power and control his body radiates. She tightens her hold so that she can feel every ridge and muscle on his cock. She flicks her thumb across the sensitive head and feels him stiffen and let out the most erotic sound that has tightening her legs around him. Leaning down she licks him and then his hand is in her hair, pressing her down upon his length, finally he has had enough games. His hips jerk upwards when she takes him whole and she pulls back so as to not gag. He rises onto his elbows and pulling her away.

Smirking, she pushes herself up and wraps her arms around his neck as their lips met once more, and then she is rolled over back beneath him. His hands slid around her waist as he rubs himself against her and then she was being filled, the ache instantly being soothed. He feels amazing as he pushes deep and stretches her. He alternated from painfully slow to rushed fast movements, her body forced upwards against his forcefulness.

It carries on for quite some time, Daiki changing positions every so often after he has brought her to release. Once again, she found it proved too much for her and she couldn' stop herself falling over the edge. Daiki, of course, notices and has stopped all movement and just watching her. "More." She whispers as she pulls away and gets onto her hands and knees. "Rough" She insists looking over her shoulder at him. It is now that she knows that Daiki is close, his grip bruising, almost punishing as he sets a fast pace, her body humming now that the end is near.

When Daiki does finally finish, the two lay beside each other panting, Satsuki's body sore but content. Daiki hadn't taken her like that in a long time. She wondered if he felt sore too, but dismissed it when she saw the grin upon his face. Tilting her head he kisses her, but the intensity of this kiss is different, it was a sweet, gentle kiss, which Daiki usually gave her when he walked her home.

"Now that I've had my exercise, take a nap with me." He says, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close, tucking her head under his chin.

Satsuki smiled gently as she snuggles against him. "I guess it's okay, we're both tired after that workout." She giggles when he brushes his fingers against the back of her ear.

"Go to sleep or I really will wear you out." She knows that if he wants he can go another round, but she's tried and a nap sounds nice.


	8. Pain

_**I do no own Kuroko no Basuke** _

* * *

The first thing to register is the pain and the crushing force that seemed to be on his chest. Opening his eye's Daiki was greeted to the sight of the dark sky filled with stars, if he wasn't in such pain he would have enjoyed laying back, looking at the sky, but right now wasn't that time. Looking down he discovered it was a piece of tree that was pinning him to the floor. Grunting, he manages to move the large branch and sit up to view his surroundings.

"What the hell happened?" He asked rubbing where his head was throbbing, blood coating his fingers. Just what the hell had he been doing out in a forest, then it struck him Satsuki. " Satsuki! Hey, where are you?" He shouted jumping to his feet but fell to his knees when his head started to ache.

They were out on a family trip with their friends, who had decided to tag along. He had managed to persuade her to have some alone time with him in the forest, he hadn't known that there would be strong winds and that all tourists were warned to stay in their cabins and not wonder the forest until the coast was clear. All he knows is that while he has some alone time with his wife, his son is back in their friend's cabin surround by their friends where they should have been, not out in some wind storm.

"Satsuki!" He called once more looking around the area hoping to see her, but the sight that greeted him was nothing but disaster. Tree's that had stood for hundreds of years, were laying flat on the ground, others were half hanging, roots still trying to cling to the ground and this was the reason that Daiki was alive at this moment. The tree which he was under had not fallen to the ground but was caught by its roots, yet could give way at any moment. Moving out of the way should it fall, he began searching for the pink haired woman who had yet to answer any of his calls for her.

Satsuki for her part is pinned to the ground by a tree, she can barely breathe, let alone answer Daiki's desperate calls to her. She doesn't think that she will make it, and part of her hopes that Daiki doesn't find her so that he doesn't have to see the pitiful sight she knows she must be at this moment, but his cries break her heart and reluctantly she raises her free hand.

"I see you Satsuki, don't worry I'm coming." He assures and then she see's him flushed, panting and when he lets out a small whisper of her name, she knows just how bad it must be if Daiki looks like such a broken man. He falls to his knee's at her side. "It's going to be okay." He tries to reassure her, on impulse, she grips his hand and swallows the coppery blood that has filled her mouth.

Daiki is sure that the sight of Satsuki pinned to the ground will be a sight that will forever haunt him. He can't see the lower half of her body and one of her arms is also pinned. Her bright hair which she took great pride in was stained with dirt, twigs, and blood. A thin line of blood has leaked from the corner of her mouth and Daiki has flashes of horror movies where the people die whispering their goodbyes.

"Y...you ...go...hel...help." She manages to wheeze and it takes a minute for Daiki to grip her face.

"I'm not leaving you." She coughs blood as another spear of pain runs through her body. She wonders if it's a good sign that she can still feel pain in her lower body. She locks gazes with Daiki. She had never seen him so frightened, he doesn't look like the man she knows he is, his eye's are wide, misty with tears and fear and his blood soaked face above her tells her of the pain he is feeling. "I'm gonna try move this tree, see if I can get you free, I know it's gonna be painful but bear with me." He tells her fiercely, a determined look taking hold in his eye's.

She nods and watches the powerful man that is Daiki Aomine push against a tree that weighs so much more than him but move it he does. Satsuki doesn't know where it came from but she screams in pain as she is set free, but it is then that they see the problem hadn't been that she was pinned. No, a large branch has broken off and is embedded in Satsuki's stomach.

"We can fix this, this isn't so bad." Daiki tells himself as he looks at the wound."If we can get you to Midorima, he can do something until we reach a hospital. I'm gonna pick you up now." He manages to lift her bridal style, careful not to move the branch too much as he know he can't pull it out, he knows he shouldn't even move her, but there is no chance that he will leave her laying on the forest floor somewhere in a forest where he might not find her again.

She is horribly beautiful he decides as he carry's her. Her hair, wild and untameable, fell against her face only to be whipped out in the air before falling back against her cheeks. He knows that this will haunt his dreams for as long as he lives, and has to keep reminding himself that she is breathing better than before so there is hope.

Torrential rain comes crashing down upon the two, soaking the earth and turning it to mud under his feet. There was greenery above her, which she tried to keep watch on but her vision was coming in bouts of color before fading into darkness. The heavy rain made it even harder to see but it also kept her on the edge of the darkness, keeping her from complete darkness.

Daiki ignored the mud that sloshed under him as he walked, he had nearly fallen twice but with her life depending on him he wouldn't give up. His body felt like lead and he was sure that had he been alone he would have passed out by now. No, a normal person wouldn't have been able to travel like this, but of course, he wasn't just anyone. He was a member of the generation of miracles and the man Satsuki had given her soul to, and as along as there was hope that she'd live, he would keep going. He had trained for this and with that training, he swore he would save Satsuki's life.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he had walked but he finally reached the cabins only to fall to the ground with the sight of his friends rushing towards them. Clinging to Satsuki's cold body he whispered that they had finally made it and that she couldn't leave him, not after he finally got them to help before passing out.

Satsuki didn't remember much after the forest apart from a purple-haired man who she thought might be Murasakibara lifting her up, and a green haired man who she knew had to be Midorima telling her something she couldn't hear.

"Quickly Murasakibara, get her inside now, Kise, Kagami, get Daiki inside. Hurry." Midorima was shouting orders upon sight of his friends. " Akashi I need an air ambulance now."

"Mido-chin, Sa-chin isn't breathing." The panicked voice of Murasakibara shouted.

Midorima rushed to her side checking her pulse. "It's fading." Opening her mouth he began giving her mouth to mouth before pressing her chest. "Murasakibara I need towels, shirts, any fabric you can get you hands on," Midorima ordered once Satsuki had started breathing on her own again

"The ambulance won't arrive for sometime Midorima," Akashi announced.

"Midorimacchi is she going to be okay?" Kise asked from the doorway fearful of entering the room.

"What do we do about Aomine?" Kagami asked standing behind Kise.

"I need you all to shut up." Midorima finally shouted. "Akashi you know first aid, go see Aomine and do what you can, if you need me ..." He trailed off, he knew that if he left Satsuki she wouldn't likely make it. "Kise, do everything Akashi tells you, Kagami go to Kuroko, make sure to keep Seto away from here"

Seto, the name rang out in each of their minds. He was Satsuki's and Daiki's 5-year-old son and the last thing any of them wanted was for him to see his parents in such a state."I've got the towels Mido-chin." Murasakibara's voice snaps them into action and at once everyone has rushed off to fulfill the roles they have been given.

"Good." Midorima breaths. " I'm going to have to take the branch out and once I do I need you to press the towels against the wound immediately, do you hear?" Murasakibara nods and that's when Midorima notices just how pale the man has become. "Don't you dear pass out on me, Satsuki's life is in danger and we're her only chance until we can get her to the hospital. You can do this." Midorima assures the man.

Midorima doesn't know how they manage to do it, but they get the branch out and secure the wound tightly, but she's bleeding out quicker now and it's now Midorima begins to lose his cool. Of course being a doctor he had patients die, but this was different, he wasn't at the hospital where he knew he could give his all, so when Kagami ran in to tell them the helicopter had arrived he felt empowered to get her to the hospital where he would make sure that she lived.

* * *

It was decided that Satsuki needed to leave immediately with Midorima going along side her, Daiki would be going in a land ambulance as they determined his injuries weren't life-threatening. Seto had got to see the helicopter leave but had no idea his mother was inside fighting for her life. Daiki was still passed out inside waiting to be taken to the hospital. Kise watched the helicopter disappear from view and turned to a shocking sight. Murasakibara standing in the doorway of their cabin, his clothes soaked in the blood of their friend. He was looking at his hands which were covered in blood and Kise had never seen the man look so bad in his life.

"Murasakibaracchi," Kise asked walking towards the tall man.

"Sa-chin." He managed to whisper looking at the blood coating his hands. Satsuki's screams rang out in his mind from when they had pulled the branch from her and the blood, so much blood.

"Don't go passing out, We need to get to the hospital soon, we don't have time for you to pass out." Kise quickly says and then the flashing lights come up the drive. They go to Murasakibara but he quietly tells them it's not him and points to where Daiki is still knocked out.

"Atsushi, you should shower and change," Akashi says appearing before the purple haired man.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Kise asks.

"I used the towels and my clothes to soak up the blood from Sa-chin's wound."

"Kise, would you please check to see if there are any of his clothes left that he can still use and could you get a towel from my room?"Akashi asks. "Come Atsushi, you must shower to get rid of the blood."

Murasakibara follows without a word and as Kise rushes off to search for clothes, he can't help but wonder if any of them will be okay if Satsuki doesn't make it.

* * *

Kuroko looked up as the door to his cabin opened once more to Kagami. Seto looked up for a second before going back to looking out the window.

"Did they say anything?" Kuroko asks softly.

"They don't know if she'll make it. Midorima is gone with her, seems him and Murasakibara got the branch out of her and bound the wound but it didn't look good. Hell Murasakibara looks like a serial killer covered in blood, don't think he's holding up well." Kagami tells his friend as he takes a seat. "I can't say I envy him helping out, just seeing her like that is messing with my head." He confessed.

"Where's my mama and daddy?" Seto asked having not turned to look at them, his eye's stay fixed on the forest.

Kuroko stood and took a seat next to the child. "They're just taking longer than we thought but they'll be back soon, and if they don't come we'll go to them." Kuroko knew that they would need to make a journey to the hospital so might as well get Seto ready for the journey.

"Okay, do you think that helicopter will come back?"

"No, I think they were picking up Midorima. He was needed back at the hospital."

"He's so cool." Seto grinned, having no idea what was going on and Kuroko would make sure it stayed that way.

"Yeah, but not really as cool as me. I'm the coolest, your uncle Kagami fights fires." Kagami grinned over to the boy.

"No your not." Seto giggled. "My daddy is the coolest. My mama said my daddy's a superhero who fights evil." Seto grinned pride burning it his eye's.

"Yeah, your dad's pretty awesome." Kagami agreed, the smile Seto sent his way broke his heart a little.

* * *

Satsuki awoke to pain throughout her whole body. Opening her eye's felt like lifting a ton, but she managed to open them to the sight of a white ceiling above her.

"Hey, you finally awake?"

She turned to see the bandaged face of her beloved husband sitting next to her bedside.

"Hey." She whispered, her voice raw.

"You almost died on me." Daiki's looks down at his hands. "I almost got you killed."

"No." She tries to protest.

"I did, if I hadn't taken you out there none of that would have happened, I nearly lost my wife, Seto almost lost his mom," Daiki growled gripping his hair in frustration.

Reaching out to grip his wrist she applied pressure till he looked up to meet her eye's."I'm not going anywhere."

"I've never been so afraid in my life." He confessed.

"Me too."

"If it weren't for Midorima you wouldn't be here."

"How is everyone? Seto?" Trust Satsuki to wake after nearly dying and ask if everyone else is okay.

"Their fine, Murasakibara might be living with us for awhile and Seto is fine too. Missing his Mama, its been hard having to go home the last few days without you there." Satsuki didn't question him about Murasakibara, remembering having it been him who held her down when she woke to scream in the cabin, and as long as Seto was unhurt, she could rest easy. "You should try to rest, Midorima is coming around in the next hour to check on you."

She didn't even have the energy to reply and fell asleep to the sight of Daiki's watching over her.

Daiki watched as she drifted back to sleep. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before standing to inform the nurse on standby that Satsuki had woken for awhile. He also planned to call Kuroko who had been taking care of Seto while he visited Satsuki to let him know the news and tell Seto he could finally visit his mom. He would get Kuroko to inform the others but would make sure to call Murasakibara himself and tell him that Satsuki and he had no problem letting the tall man stay with them.

Daiki would never be able to thank his friends enough for what they had done for him and his family. He also couldn't wait till Satsuki was recovered enough to return home because it wasn't home without Satsuki by his side.


	9. Mafia

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

"You keep some evil men in your company, Miss Satsuki."

"I wouldn't call them evil, after all, they know how to treat a woman better than you," Satsuki said as she placed her handcuffed hands upon the table between them.

At the moment she was sitting in a room, downtown in the police station being questioned. The officer before her had been following her for quite some time, but she had managed to convince Daiki not to kill him so that she could find out just how much the police knew about them?

Office Gibbs grimaced, insulted that she would dare compare him to killers. "I don't think you realize just who these men are, Miss Satsuki?"

"I'm still not sure why I'm here, and just which men are you talking..." She trailed off when a folder was slapped down onto the table.

"You've been seen with these men many a time. Sometimes with more than one." Officer Gibbs pressed on and opened the folder taking out some photos of her and the men in question. "Ryota Kise, known leader of the Kaijo district, Shintaro Midorima, know leader of the Shutoku district, Atsushi Murasakibara, known leader of the Yosen district, Seijuro Akashi, known leader of the Rakuzan district and the one you seem to spend most of your time with Daiki Aomine, leader of the Too district. All these men are known Mafia family leaders and have been sighted with you." He placed down a picture of each man as he said their name and in each photo, she stood alongside them.

She looked up to meet the hard green eye's of the man before her. "Just what do you want from me?" She asked and she could detect the smirk before it came.

"We need a man on the inside or in your case a woman on the inside."

Satsuki's eye's lit up at his words and she had to stifle the urge to bounce in her chair as she looked at him. They thought she was nothing but a woman, who knew nothing of the going on's of the crime world. Growing up her family had made sure that whenever she and Daiki were together they were somewhere that was hidden from the outside world and cameras.

Officer Gibb's eyes seem to linger on her chest more then her face. "How do I know that they are what you say they are?" She said at last.

"These men are the leaders of their families, every person killed in this city is dead because they want them dead, drugs, blood money, you name it and their involved. Their cold-blooded killers Miss Satsuki."

"I will help you." Satsuki cut him off sharply. "But what will I get in return? If these men are as dangerous as you say they are, what good am I, if they send someone after me once you have them locked up?"

"We have a man on the inside, he will stay undercover after they have gone to jail, so should they put out a hit on you, we will know," Gibbs stated.

There it was, what Satsuki had been waiting for all along. She spoke with Akashi about someone managing to get inside, and now she had proved it to be true.

"But one man can't be in all the family estates." She voiced, she knew that it couldn't be anyone under Daiki as his family all knew her and would have ratted her out. Officer Gibbs would never have told her anything had he known just who she really was. Satsuki fidgeted nervously playing up the act. "You want me to go back there and act normally after everything you've told me?"

"It's for the greater good. Our guy's name is Makoto, he's actually a member of the Murasakibara family but he's been sneaking us information for awhile" He leaned back in his chair and smirked proudly. "We already managed to take down one of them."Satsuki felt her blood run cold and gripped the table tightly unable to meet his eye's.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah yes, you don't know him but this man here." He pulled out another picture from the back of the folder that had a red X going through it. Satsuki bit her lip drawing blood when she looked down at the picture. "Kuroko Tetsuya, he was the weakness of them and we took him down some time ago. You weren't around I guess while he was still alive."

"Who killed him?" Office Gibbs hadn't noticed how Satsuki's eyes were burning with rage.

"Wish I could say it was me, but alas it wasn't. An officer named Marko did it, trained him myself." Gibbs stated proudly.

"Tetsu." She whispered as she closed her eye's willing the tears away.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"You don't have to be here," Daiki called from behind her, causing Satsuki to move faster so that he couldn't stop her.

Satsuki shivered as she opened the door, despite the thick jacket she had worn. The room was calm, no noise came from the people inside the room who looked to her when the door opened. She walked the few steps to reach the side of the person she had come to see, Tetsu. She stood still once she reached his side, her mind blank, any thoughts other then Tetsu dissolved after looking down at his pale face. "What have they done to you?" She whispered harshly, knowing that he wouldn't answer. She brushed a piece of his hair away from his eye's and smiled as tears slid down her face.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come. It's.."Daiki trailed off when Kise placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tetsu." She whispered bending forward so that their foreheads touched and her hands could grip his face. She shivered at the feeling of how cold he was when they touched. "I swear to you, I will find who did this and I will make them pay." She vowed and kissed his blue lips lightly. She could imagine him smiling back at her, telling her she didn't want to give Daiki the wrong idea about them.

"Satsuki." She looked up into the tear-filled eyes of Kagami. Taking his outstretched hand she allowed the man to pull her into a bone crushing hug. She didn't know who needed this hug more, but she knew that Kagami was hurting the most right now.

"What will you do?" Gently prompted Kise, who had not spoken since she entered the room.

Pulling back she clasped Kagami's face and met his broken gaze. "I will find who did this, and I will give you their life."

Kagami spoke in a pensive tone, "Just make them pay." Satsuki wiped his tears away before they could trickle past her palm.

"Your father went to great lengths to keep you hidden if you do this, your name will be known by all." Midorima looked to Daiki. "And any children you have will be targets." The tortured voice of Midorima spoke. Satsuki knew that he had done everything to save Tetsu, but it hadn't been enough.

"Tetsu was one of my family." She said looking at the body of her friend. "He had plans," She revealed, taking a deep breath so clear her voice.

"What?" Kise questioned.

"He came to visit me, at my dorm some time ago." She rubbed his soft cold cheek. "He had plans to go to college once I finished, he...he wanted to work with children, said that when we had children of our own, he could teach them and protect them at the same time." She turned to Akashi her eye's glistening with tears. "I finished my exam's this week, now that there over, I want every bit of formation on who did this." Satsuki holds up a hand without even looking to Daiki. "I need to know, who did this to my friend."

She leaves the room in a whirl, the white dress billowing behind her as she goes, Daiki waste's no time in following her.

"Sa-chin has never killed a person before, will she be alright?" Murasakibara questions looking to Midorima. "Wouldn't it better if I just crush whoever did this?" He asks flexing his hand but there is sorrow in his voice.

Midorima hesitates to answer, giving Akashi the chance to voice his opinion. "Satsuki is no killer, but she has seen many people killed before her eye's since she was a child, like all of us, but Momoi Sato made it clear that even when she became the head of the Momoi family that her hands shouldn't be dirtied by killing." He walks to the window and press's his hand to the glass just as the heavy rain begins to fall. "It's because it's Tetsuya, that Satsuki needs to be the one to do this, but be sure we will all get our turn on those who did this," Akashi assures and turns back.

Five men all look at the body of their friend. He looks peaceful, almost like he is just sleeping, but the bullet hole in his chest tells them otherwise.

_**End Flash Back** _

* * *

"So will you do it, Miss Satsuki?" They're interrupted by the door slamming open and a man Satsuki recognizes as Imayoshi appears. He's Daiki lawyer and Satsuki knows he had done enough waiting and wants her out now. She almost signs, Dai-chan never was good at waiting.

"Officer Gibb's, a pleasure as always, but no more questions unless I am present," Imayoshi says that cruel smirk in place as he looks down at the seated officer. "I believe my client has had enough questions for one day, after all, there are no charges against her." Imayoshi looks to her his smirk replaced by a smile for his old friend. "Let's get them cuffs off before he comes in himself."

"Ah" Satsuki agree's looking down at her bound hand once more. "I'm guessing he's outside being held back by Ki-chan and Muk-kun?"

Imayoshi sigh's and watches as another officer unlocks the cuffs. "You wouldn't be wrong, I had to lock the door but I doubt that will keep him if we don't show soon."

"You too seem to know each other well?" Officer Gibbs interrupts standing at the same time Satsuki does. Imayoshi quickly stands between the two, but at the pat on his shoulder from Satsuki he steps aside.

Wrists free Satsuki rubs where the skin has gone a bit raw. "I'm very sorry to tell you this Officer Gibb's, but I will be unable to accept any deal you offer me." Imayoshi offered his arm to lead her from the small room.

"Miss Satsuki, I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into?" Officer Gibb's said following them out of the room and down the hall, even out the door he follows but pause's at the sight of the men before him. Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, Ryota Kise, Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara and Taiga Kagami a high ranking member of the Momoi family are all stood together, it's a sight he has never seen before and hopes never to see again.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Satsuki said turning back to face the man and for the first time Gibb's knows real fear. "My names Satsuki, Momoi Satsuki, head of the Momoi family and Kuroko Tetsuya was my family." Midorima opens the door of the car for her and she slides in without another word.

Once the other's have taken their seats, they start the drive to the last place they want to go, Tetsu's funeral. "I have our guy." She car remains silent but the killing aura radiant the car. "Muk-kun I believe you have a betrayer in your family."

* * *

She had been given a chance to see Tetsu alone one last time, before the funeral began, of course, Daiki stood at the door watching her. She looks down at him dressed up in a fine suit making him look more handsome than usual. She looked at the tie which had been left undone around his neck. "Kagami told me he dressed you, said he left the tie undone because I always redo it." She said beginning to tie the tie and then tuck it into place. "He really loves you Tetsu." She looks at the ceiling as tears have gathered in her eye's and she knows she needs to be strong.

Reaching into her bag she pulls out a list. "You always tell me, I do my best thinking on paper, so I wrote down all the things I need to tell you, so bear with me, Okay." Daiki moves and the door opens behind her but she doesn't turn to see who's entered, because this moment is meant for Tetsu alone, and no will come between them. "You've always been there for me when I needed a friend, You made me realize that even when I thought I loved you, Dai-chan was the only one who held my heart," She hears Daiki swallow and let out a heavy breath. "You made me laugh when I was at my lowest and ..." She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

She felt Daiki pressing up against her neck, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. "Go on." He encouraged as his tears smeared her neck.

"It's gonna be weird without having you by my side each day, helping Dai-chan pick out gifts for me." She giggled when Daiki squeezed her hip. "I love you Tetsu, and I'm really, really gonna miss you." She kissed him one last time before turning to bury herself in Daiki's chest.

When she eventually pulled away she was greeted by the sight of Kise standing at the door, blocking anyone who dared try to enter. Daiki gave her a tiny smile, his thumb ran along the side of her face, wiping her tears away. "It's time to be strong." Daiki finally said, letting her go. She had never seen Daiki cry before and she vowed to never let it happen again.

She hadn't even been two steps from Daiki's hold when the form of Kise was wrapped around her. His hold was gentle, and she felt almost like she was cradling a child, but Satsuki understood. She and Daiki had each other, but the other's didn't have anyone at this moment, Tetsu was their friend too and they needed her just as much as she needed them. "When we're done, we can go grab a bite to eat and a chat if you like?" She asked.

The tightening of his arms and the hollow whispered. "That sounds good." Would be the only words he would speak till they were alone later that day.

Warehouses are not Satsuki's scene but this needs to be done, not just for Tetsu but for herself. She need's to know that the last sight this man will ever see is her, not like Tetsu who died in Kagami's arm's looking at the sky, hearing plea's not to go, but being unable to do anything.

The Man Marko is in a poor state when she finally arrives. The other's had had him for at least a day before Akashi rings to let her know that he's barely hanging on. They've had fun she notes a the sight of the bloodied man before her.

Gripping the man's chin she forces him to meet her gaze.

"Please." The plea is said so lowly Satsuki almost misses it but that could be due to the blood that seems to endlessly fall from his lips.

"You took something from me, and for that, I can show you no mercy." The knife she holds glints in the dull light hanging from above. "A life for a life." She tells before plunging the knife in the bloodied skin of the man's chest.

When it's all over, she feels Daiki pressed up against her. "Let's go home." She looks at his hand covering her stomach. "Tetsu said you were gonna be a great mother so don't disappoint."

Satsuki frowns up at him as the turn to leave. "Stupid Dai-chan, of course, I'm not gonna disappoint Tetsu, you on the hand..." She's cut off.

"A baby? Why didn't you tell me?" Kise asks suddenly at her side trying to rub her stomach.

"That means Sa-chin's gonna have lots of candy stocked at her place doesn't it?" Murasakibara wonders aloud.

"Congratulations Satsuki, Aomine. Murasakibara do you ever think of anything other than sweet's?" Midorima signs.

"Aye Kagami, your gonna be on speed dial for babysitting duty." Daiki chuckles evilly.

"What about me?" Kise asks jumping in.

As they walk Satsuki stops to wait for Akashi who wraps an arm around her shoulder. Daiki notices but just continues on where he left off talking to Kagami and Kise.

"You will make a fine mother," Akashi assure's her.

"Ah."

"Tetsuya would be proud of you." He tells her looking to the sky once their outside. Following his lead, Satsuki looks to the stars and smiles. She has never seen a sky so clear before that millions of stars are viable to the eye. "As long as we remain, Tetsuya will never be gone."

Her mood clearly brightened she turned to the group of men waiting for them. " I could really go for a milkshake right about now! what about you guys?"

The answering yes's making Satsuki's even brighter. "Well lead the way Kagami," Murasakibara says wanting to leave now.

Their friend may be gone, but they will never forget him or the part he played in their lives.

* * *

Many years will pass, and a grand painting will be hung in a museum. It will be of a pink haired lady surround by seven men. Though the people will stop to see the beautiful woman, they also gaze at the men in her company, one man they notice is different. Not fierce looking like the rest. the short blue haired man almost goes unnoticed, but there is something that draws the eyes to him.

Some will say that they have felt like there is someone next to them while looking at the painting, but when they turn there is no one there, other's say a shadow of a person can be seen standing before the painting, but again there is no one there, but these all just tales for somewhere in the world a blue haired teen who knows nothing of the painting, plays a basketball match with his friends at the park.

A pink haired girl will cheer from the sidelines, but sometimes she hears her own voice whisper in her mind. 'He brought light to our world, now it is time to return the favor.' She doesn't linger on it long because when Tetsu smiles, the other's smile and her world is filled with light.


	10. Photo's

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Daiki loves their new house, but he hates having to unpack. He's starting to wonder just how all this stuff is going to fit into their house and how did it fit in that little apartment they'd been living in for two years. All he wants is for their new bed to arrival, but as luck would have it, none of the stuff for the bedroom will arrive for another few days.

Daiki looks at Satsuki's desk where she has placed a board that she's filling with pictures of their life, so far there's only one space left to be filled. There are many of the two of them and many with those of their friends. The first one he notices is one of the two of them as babies lying beside each other in a crib. He has his arm thrown over her, hand clenched in her baby grow, unwilling to let go even in sleep. He smirks, even as a baby he knew that Satsuki was the one.

The second is one at the Momoi family lake house. Their about six and he's doing a peace sign, while Satsuki stands beside him holding up a small fishing net. It's the year when he found the frog and made Satsuki cry, he's sure she has the picture of that incident put away in one of the albums.

Another photo was their first kiss, but Satsuki would deny it to the bitter end to anyone who asked about it. They were 8 and it was his birthday, auntie had told Satsuki to give him a kiss. He had turned and instead of kissing his cheek, she ended up kissing his lips. He always got great satisfaction knowing that he is the only one to have ever kissed Satsuki.

The next is of them on the first day at Teiko, they stood together outside in Satsuki's back garden under the cherry blossom tree. He looks at the camera board as ever, while Satsuki has a grip on his sleeve and she has a small smile upon her lips. He can remember his mother scolding him for not smiling and it's only now that he thinks he wishes he had smiled.

There's the team picture of Teiko and even though Satsuki should have been stood at the side alongside the coach and head coach, he had made sure that she stood in front of him right beside Akashi. He has his hand placed on her shoulder and he notes that this is probably the only photo of that time where he had been happy.

Daiki's favorite by far is the picture of them on their wedding day. Satsuki was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen and he had never felt more pride then he had hearing her say "I do". He'll never know why someone as beautiful as Satsuki settled for someone like him, but as long as she's by his side he doesn't care.

"Dai-chan, what are you doing? I thought you were helping me." Satsuki asks and he turns to see her standing in the doorway with a box in her arms.

"Oi!, What are you doing? You know you can't be lifting anything." He tells her rushing to lift the box from her arms and place it on the floor. Gently he reaches out to rub the growing bump that holds their son. He swells with pride when his son kicks where he has his hands placed. "He's strong." He comments.

"Like his daddy," Satsuki tells him placing a hand atop of his own.

"Is he kicking? Let me feel!" Kise drops the box he's carrying and rushes to Satsuki side, but his jacket is caught in the iron hold of none other then Murasakibara, who out of all their friends has grown the most protective over Satsuki, after Daiki himself. Ever since Satsuki had told him, the tall man has taken to spending more and more time with Satsuki, in fact, she goes out to dinner with him more than she does her husband. Daiki doesn't even blink anymore when he comes home to find the tall man in their home.

"I've warned you Kise-chin, I will crush you if you touch Sa-chin without asking," Murasakibara warns as he holds Kise.

"Ah Muk-kun, Ki-chan just wants to feel the baby kick, it's okay," Satsuki assures when she see's that Murasakibara isn't about let Kise go anytime soon.

Murasakibara frowns but releases Kise from his hold, but he makes sure to whisper so that only Kise can hear. "If you hurt Sa-chin, I will crush you."

This does nothing to stop Kise from running up to Satsuki's side and looking at Daiki for permission, seeing as he hasn't removed his hands from the baby bump. Sighing Daiki stands back and goes to collect the box Kise dropped.

Gently Satsuki takes Kise's hands and places them where the baby is kicking. "Ki-chan are you okay?"

Kise's eyes were wide with wonder and Satsuki wondered if he heard. "Satsuki will make a great mother." He tells her, causing Satsuki to blush.

"Okay enough, Kise get back to work, there are many more boxes still left outside," Akashi instructed as he came inside carrying another box, but he too takes the time to feel the small life kick from inside his mother belly. If there is one person Satsuki knows will spoil her child, it has to be Akashi. Akashi has a busy life so isn't around as much as the other's, but when he shows up, he usually has a mountain of gifts for her unborn son. "My god-child is strong indeed," Akashi states when the baby kicks his hand.

Murasakibara frowns looking at the scene but does not say a word, although Satsuki can see he wants nothing more than to claim the child as his own god-child.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to spend your time helping? I mean, I know how busy you are, I wouldn't want to overwork you." Satsuki asks as Akashi leads her to sit on the sofa.

"No need to worry Satsuki, I have all the time in the world when it comes to the child," Akashi assures, once more rubbing the probing belly. "Has he been given a name yet?"

Satsuki catches Daiki frown out of the corner of her eye. "Actually I'm letting Daiki name him so..."

To say Daiki looked surprised would be an understatement. "So Daiki, any names yet?"

"Eh?" He still looked confused and Satsuki couldn't help the giggle that fell from her lips. "Well, I guess I have a few names in mind."

"You must tell me the moment you decide," Akashi says turning to stare Daiki down.

"Of course we will, right Dai-chan?" Daiki breathes a sigh of relief, trust Satsuki to get him out of a jam.

"Yeah," He agree's quick.

Murasakibara frowns from where he sits, Kise pouts setting down another box, while Midorima's huffs in annoyance.

"This is the last box, Momoi," Midorima tells setting the box in the kitchen before reentering the room.

"Midorima, how many times I got to tell you, Satsuki's name is Aomine now!" Daiki said and like the old days, each of them had to get their word in.

* * *

It's only later that night when she and Daiki are alone that Satsuki can fully relax. There finally in their home, they've gotten some of their things unpacked and the kitchen is fully stocked, with the added bonus of a few cooked meals from Murasakibara, who made it clear that they were for Satsuki alone, but she doesn't mind sharing with Dai-chan.

They're sat on the sofa, TV turned off just enjoying the company of each other.

Suddenly Daiki moved reaching into his pockets to take out something. "Forgot, I dropped by by Mom's today, she said to give you this back she got it copied yesterday."

Taking it carefully Satsuki smiled at the ultrasound photo of their son. "Hold on a sec." She said getting up and walking over to her desk in the corner.

Daiki smirked as he watched as she pinned the photo, filling the last space up. There smack down in the center is their son, the last piece of the puzzle to their lives.

"He fits in perfect." Satsuki turned to face Daiki with a smile and sure enough, he too was smiling.

"He sure does, doesn't he?" Daiki felt immense pride looking at the picture. "He'll look even better when we can actually see him."

Returning to her space cuddled against Daiki side, Satsuki didn't need to voice her agreement. In a couple of more weeks, their son would be here and she couldn't help but wonder, "Do you think I need another board to for the picture's we'll take of him?"


	11. Demons

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Demon's have a hierarchy that cannot be changed. Since the beginning, King Seijuro Akashi has ruled his Kingdom and only a chosen few have been able to be at his side since they too are powerful demons in their own rights, on the same level as the King, yet they are content to live under his rule, and those who try to overthrow Akashi are quickly lead to death's door's. In the human world they would be rich, but here money is not needed, the price you must pay is blood, the higher quality of blood, the higher ranking you will be.

Demons can't die of old age, the only way for a demon to die is to be killed by one of their own kind or to release themselves from their demon bonds and become human. Should they choose to become human, they will freely give up their memories and all power they once held. They will be reborn into a human body, live a human life and finally die, unaware of what they had once been.

At Rakuzan Castle, the only female demon who ranks a King's level can be seen steadily walking towards the King's private room. Momoi Satsuki can feel the eye's of the lower ranking demons following her fearfully as she walks the halls, but she doesn't stop, she continues on, throwing the doors open. She walks straight to the table and slams her hand down upon the paper Akashi had been writing on, the ink still wet smudges under her hand and Akashi will have to rewrite whatever the letter is about.

"What have you done?" She shouts when mismatched eye's look up at her.

"It was his choice, there is nothing left to be said," Akashi says, clearly dismissing her.

Satsuki feel's her hands shake with the strain of holding back. "I will never forgive you for what you've done, Seijuro." He blinked, she surprised him by taking a step back and then leaving without another word. Satsuki could take a head clean off with just one slap, so why hadn't she just killed him?

He turns and faces the window in silence, he knows her words to be true, she will never forget what he has done, but for the sake of his friend's dream, he will bare her hate for as long as it will last.

"Why didn't you just tell Sa-chin?" Murasakibara asks from where he sits, he had gone unnoticed by Satsuki in her anger, but Akashi had felt him the moment he slipped into the room.

"We're all trying to accomplish our own goals. In any case, things just happened to turn out this way. There is no changing what has been done, we must accept what has happened."

"Since we've been together so long, it's not gonna feel right not having him here!" Murasakibara said, his gaze turned to the ceiling.

"Someone once said, that from the outside, we don't appear to have any teamwork, but we've never had teamwork, it's always been about protecting each other, so why wouldn't I grant the wish to someone who has protected us, since the very beginning?" Akashi questioned.

Murasakibara glanced towards him. "We're monster's, were not supposed to have a friendship, yet the seven of us have always been different, maybe that's what makes us so strong."

The winds have risen to a shriek, and if he hadn't known better, Murasakibara would have blamed the wind on cracking the window, but the glowing eye's reflected in the window showed the true case. "I will see to it that Tetsuya, has the life he wanted."

* * *

As midnight gradually approached, Satsuki had to concede that Daiki had been right, Tetsu was gone and there was no way of bringing him back. The wind wiped her hair back and fourth, she knew it was Akashi's doing, his control of the elements never seemed to settle with her. Why hadn't Midorima been the one gifted with such power, then they never would have to worry about a sudden change in weather. Midorima's power would have been better suited for a king, the power of sight, to see the future and change the outcome, change what a person saw, well there was no point lingering on what can never be.

Transforming she took flight towards the portal that would lead her to her future.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"Do you have dreams, Satsuki?" Kuroko asked turning to face the snowy owl that was perched on the rail of his baloney.

The owl hooted before transforming into a human form. "Of course I do," Satsuki said turning to lean against the railing and looking out to the sea. "I dream of always being together with everyone." She responds, tilting her head towards him and smiling. "We'll always be together, so my dream is never ending."

So badly, she wants to ask why he's bringing up dreams, but Tetsu will tell her in his own time. When he pats her head gently and caresses her cheek, she flushes. "Dreams aren't meant to last forever Satsuki, there meant to be lived so that new dreams, can take place."

"What? Don't be silly." Her response comes, a tinge of exaggeration coloring her tone. "What other dreams could I have, other than for us to stay together always?" Before she could say anything a bat appeared in the sky and landed on Satsuki's shoulder. Being a shapeshifter Satsuki could speak to the animals and she used them as a messaging service. They each had an animal that would rely messages to Satsuki. "Ah, looks like Dai-chan's, looking for me."

"It's fine, you should go." Kuroko encouraged.

"Okay, catch you later Tetsu," Satsuki said as she transformed once more into the snowy owl and took off alongside the bat.

* * *

The light surrounding him is blinding and Satsuki can only watch in horror as the magic circle close's in around her friend, slowly dissolving him. Satsuki had never been to this place before, only demons who wished to become human came here. Daiki has a strong grip on her to keep from touching the circle or she too would vanish from this world.

"Tetsu!" She shouts struggling in Daiki's hold, she doesn't even get the chance of thinking of changing forms when Murasakibara, whose powers are to block another's powers take's over in pinning her down. She knows that as long as he's touching her, he could withhold her power's, so she wonders why Daiki isn't holding her. She see's him staring wide eye's as their friend smiles their way before vanishing into thin air like he had never existed.

"Let me go!" She screams, desperate for any kind of help, yet her friend is no more. He will be reborn human and die whenever his time is up, he will never remember them or any of his time as a demon, he will be a different person.

"Satsuki," The gentle voice of Kise says from in front of her but her vision is gone.

"Give me my vision back, Midorima." She growls, going still in Murasakibara hold. He still pins her to the ground, never holding back any of his strength, least she break free his hold.

"Satsuki, you need to relax, he's gone," She feels Kise's hand brush her hair from her face. "There's nothing we can do, this is what he wanted."

"NO!" She snarls. "You could have stopped this Midorima. You coward, why didn't you say anything?"

It is silent. "Answer her Midorima," Daiki snarls from where he is standing. "And give her back her sight."

The world is filled with color once more and she's greeted by the sight of Kise kneeling before her. "Hey," He greets sadly. Her eye's bypass him straight to where Tetsu had once stood, he's no longer there only the circle remains no longer glowing.

"There are rules about becoming human, no one can interfere." Midorima spoke, "You yourself Satsuki, voted to have them put in place."

"Had I known this would happen I never would have..." Tears streamed down her face as she bites her lip.

"This has always been Kuroko's wish, to one day become human. Would you have really stood in the way of his dream?" Midorima shouted, his fists clench at his side.

"Of course I wouldn't, but I would have found another way." She cried in defense.

The clouds suddenly turned black and heavy rain fell upon them, soaking them to the bone. Lighting flashed and thunder rolled, this is when she knew, just why Midorima hadn't said anything.

"Muk-kun, get off me." She said laying her head on the muddy floor beneath her. Murasakibara as if knowing something had changed, pushed her down with everything he had, he could feel her power straining to come forth but he wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly drawn by Satsuki distress, a black cloud could be seen moving their way and then they were surrounded by crows, cawing and swiping down upon them.

Murasakibara who had a fear of them immediately released Satsuki, and she transformed into a crow disappearing into the swarm of cawing birds before they all flew off.

"That was a dirty trick, Sa-chin," Murasakibara shouted after the retreating flock of birds waving his fist. "Where do you think she's going?"

Daiki stepped up to where Murasakibara was sitting on the ground. "My bet, she going to Akashi right now, so if I were you, I'd head there right now."

Understanding dawned on Murasakibara and he looked to Midorima just to be sure. When the man nodded, he stood and took off in the direction of the castle.

"Whats going to happen Midorimacchi?" Kise questioned the green haired man.

"Kuroko's future has completely vanished and soon, Satsuki's future will also disappear."

"You bastard!" Daiki shouted grabbing Midorima's shirt. "You just let her leave knowing that?"

"The future is never clear until the person decides what path their going to take,"

Daiki shook his head in denial. "No, I need to go after her, I need to stop her."

"It's too late, her future," Midorima hadn't been able to meet Daiki straight in the eye till now. "Has completely vanished as of now."

Falling to his knee's Daiki looked every bit a broken man.

"This might not be the end," Kise shouted. "If she's gone through the portal to the human world it means you can't see her, right?"

"That's true." Midorima nodded.

"She's alive," Daiki said standing. "She's gone to look for Tetsu!"

_**End flashback.** _

* * *

The human world was different, the people were divided into good and bad. Satsuki didn't understand how a person who looked so pure could have a heart blacker than any demon she had met and she didn't feel any guilt when some of these people just happened to die before their time. She was a demon, after all, she killed for fun, but these people they made even her feel disgusted at what they did to others.

They called someone friend, yet they could stab them in the back, so easily stomp on treasured dreams. If anything, Tetsu had thought her that dreams weren't meant to be kept at bay, they were to be fulfilled. It had taken her these past 16 years to finally understand just how important dreams were to people and she refused to let these nasty human get in the way of Tetsu's dream.

Tetsu, her precious friend, she had finally found him. He hasn't changed at all in her eye's. He still hides in the shadows, even without his powers. He smiles more too she notices and seems a happier person altogether. She feels almost jealous of his new life, so simple and free. She could never have such a life, she just couldn't give away her treasured memories.

Barking below her made her look down at Tetsu dog, Tetsuya #2. She knew Tetsu was horrible at names, but this was just pitiful. Her ears flicked at the sound of approaching feet.

"No #2, you shouldn't bark at cats," Tetsu told the dog, picking him up.

"You think it's a stray?" Taiga Kagami, Tetsu best friend asks. She knew if Daiki was around he wouldn't be happy, but she hasn't seen Daiki since the day she left. The chances of him not being

She knew if Daiki was around he wouldn't be happy, but she hasn't seen Daiki since the day she left. The chances of him not being pissed are slim to none and she wishes he could be here alongside her.

Gentle hands pick her up from where she had been sitting on the wall. Large calloused fingers make her purr in content when they rub her fur. "Looks like a purebred, don't it?"

"That's my cat." A voice says and Satsuki looks on in shock at the person before her, Daiki. She hasn't seen him in years, gone as his normal clothes and in their place are human clothes.

"Oh, you should really put a tag on his collar," Kagami said, handing over the cat.

Daiki smirked when Satsuki hissed back at Kagami. "She's a girl actually."

"My bad," Kagami said holding up his hands.

"Kagami, we should leave or we'll be late," Tetsu said, looking down at his watch.

"Shit, why didn't you say sooner, coach said if I'm late again...I don't have time, let's go." Kagami said pulling Tetsu along as they left.

As soon as they were gone Daiki teleporting them away deep into what appeared to be a grove in a forest. "So..." Shifting in the gentle hands that held her, Satsuki looked up into the blue eye's that belonged to Daiki. "It's been a long time Satsuki, don't tell me your gonna stay in that form the whole time we talk?"

Jumping she transformed midair back into her original form. Not shy in the least she turned in her naked form to look at the man she hadn't seen in years.

Stepping forward Daiki's eye's never left her eye's as he brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. "There's my girl."

"Dai-chan." She whispered as she hugged him. The years they spend apart was nothing to them, but watching Tetsu grow old so quickly had taken its toll on Satsuki and having Daiki who still looked the same after decades brought a bit of peace to her mind.

"Tetsu's got so big so fast."

She nodded, wiping away some of her tears. "I've only just found him and already I feel like I missed half his left. Every time I blink he changes... Dai-chan, I don't want this." She cried brokenly against his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her.

Sighing he looked up at the branches that rustled in the wind above them. "I know, I've been searching too," She looked up in wonder. "Only I've been looking for you all this time. Don't ever leave me again." His arms tightened crushing her against him, yet she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Forever and always, right Dai-chan."

Kissing her head, he cradled her close. "Yeah, forever and always." He promised.

* * *

Midorima stood slightly behind Akashi atop the rooftop. "You sure this is what you want?"

Akashi watched as Daiki and Satsuki blended in school life alongside Tetsuya. "They will watch over him and keep him safe, there is nothing to worry about" Akashi glanced over at Midorima. "Beside's, while we've been in the human world you've read what the future is, haven't you."

"While I'm here I can see their future's, but they are ever changing, but yes there is nothing to worry about," Midorima assured his King.

There was silence as they watched the basketball game below. "Will she ever forgive me?"

Midorima was surprised by the question. Akashi hadn't spoken about Satsuki in the 17 years they'ed been apart. "I think you should look and see for yourself."

Akashi looked to where Satsuki was stood on the sideline, but instead of looking at the game she was looking their way and waved shyly. Akashi could tell that her time together with Tetsu had healed some of the hurt she had received, it would take time but maybe one day their friendship could be what it had once been, after all, they had all the time in the world.

"Let's return home Shintaro," Akashi said, the portal opening behind them. "Farewell Tetsuya, I hope all your dreams come true." Akashi didn't look back as he entered the portal, those two were more than enough to watch over Tetsu in his human life. He looked forward to the day they returned and could tell tales of the life his friend had lived, the one he had always dreamed of.


	12. Match

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

Their second year of High school was going well, but Daiki, even with his better attitude still tended to show up late and ignore their captain. Still, the significant boost to his team work had made the difference this year and Satsuki couldn't have been prouder of her team. Not only had they sailed through most of their match's, but Daiki had started to show up to practice again, without her having to chase him down.

Their match today is against Josei High and there's still no sign of Daiki. She frowns and checks her cell again when Wakamatsu sends her a look just as the buzzers goes off to let them know the second half is over and they have a 10-minute break.

"Still no word?" Wakamatsu asked taking a seat and wiping the sweat from his face and neck.

"Wait till he gets here, I definitely will give him a piece of my mind." Satsuki fumed walking up and down behind the bench. "And I bet his excuse will be 'I fell asleep Satsuki, and ain't I here now, so just leave it."

Wakamatsu smirked, listening to her ramble behind them. Satsuki never really got mad and even when she did, it wouldn't be anything on the level of Aomine, yet Aomine feared an angry Satsuki. She wouldn't roar at him, she just gave him a look, then walked away. Wakamatsu liked to guess how long it would take before Aomine went looking for her.

"I'm sorry, I should have looked for before I left. I'm sorry." Sakurai cried bowing to Satsuki.

She waved him off, clearly used to the boy apologizing. "I can't let him out of my sight for two seconds and he disappears to God knows where?"

An arm suddenly wrapped around her from behind. "I will gladly disappear to God knows where with you, Doll" Satsuki went rigid when the voice whispered in her ear. She turned slightly to look up at Daisuke Narumi from the other team standing wrapped around her.

"Take you hands off Momoi or we're gonna have a problem," Wakamatsu growled standing when he noticed that Satsuki hadn't looped around again and that her muttering had vanished.

Narumi smirked tightening his grip. "Oh, don't tell someone you're the boyfriend?"

Wakamatsu flushed red looking at Satsuki, back to the smirking face of Narumi.

"Yeah, thought as much. Now, how about after I win this game, you and I head to some hotel and enjoy my teams win." Narumi asked turning Satsuki in his hold so that they were face to face.

Satsuki had frozen. No one had ever dared touch her before, yet the fact that this boy thought that he could not only touch her but bad mouth her captain and her team, well he had another thing coming.

"Listen you," She said, poking her finger against his chest. "You think you can just come over, bad mouth my team, who by the way are winning and touch me like some prize well, you'd ..."

"Babe, you are the prize." He had the nerve to brush his fingers against her cheek like they were lovers or something.

She didn't have time to say another word when they were interrupted by a high voice.

"I'm really sorry, but you need to leave now." Sakurai's high pitch voice said. "I'm sorry," He cried when Narumi glared at him.

"Don't apologize to him." Wakamatsu scowled before smirking. "But you should have listened to him."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because if you don't take your hands off her, I'm gonna break them for you." A dark voice promised from behind.

Satsuki stiffened as did the other's from her team, but Narumi didn't look fazed in the least. If anything he looked broad at Daiki's appearance.

Satsuki turned to face him. He was pissed, she knew by how he clenched his fist and how his left eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Narumi slugs his arm around her, and she did her best to look okay, for if Daiki noticed even the slightest tremble from her, he'd be on the attack.

"Aomine Daiki, I wonder if you're as good as they say?"

"Well if he hadn't already dug his grave, it's been dug now," Wakamatsu commented shaking his before walking back to the rest of the team. Sakurai watched on unsure of what to do, "Best leave them to it, Sakurai." Wakamatsu called from the bench. Sakurai taking the advice left the three alone, but he along with the rest of the team watched from the bench wary of just was happening.

"I'm only gonna say it one more time, keep your hands off her, or I'm gonna break them for you," Daiki said taking a step forward.

Satsuki knew that the crowd was watching, if Daiki made the first move it would be bad news for the entire team. Slinging the arm around her off, Satsuki turned to glare at Narumi. "Listen you, if you're trying to prove something, then do it on the court, we came here to win a basketball match." She looked at Daiki once before walking towards where the couch was now starting to give the game plan for the second half.

Narumi couldn't help but be thankful for the skirt, it showed off those amazing legs. "You stay away from her." Narumi turned back to face Aomine with a smirk.

"Sure man, that is, if you can beat me." Narumi turned and walked away, leaving a very pissed Aomine behind.

The team watched as Aomine stood there for what was only seconds before he turned and made his way over to the team. They thought he would just take a seat on the bench, but that was the last thing Aomine was going to do. Taking Satsuki by the wrist he pulled her alongside him back out into the halls and into their dressing room.

Satsuki wobbled on her feet after Daiki threw her into the room, slamming the door closed behind himself. "Dai-chan, what?" She was cut off when he pulled her forward and captured her lips, instead of fighting back like she should have she melted against him. He might act like a spoiled child sometimes, but she loved him all the same.

The kiss was heated, Daiki's hands had taken hold of her hips, while her own slid into his wild hair to keep him pressed against her. He groaned into the kiss as his right hand lifted to find her heavy chest. She moaned contently at the contact and his lips soon moved south to her neck, wanting to leave his mark upon her pale skin.

"Dai-chan, stop," She choked out, hands moving to his shoulders to try to pry him away. "The match starts in 3 minutes." She told him watching the ticking clock in front of her.

"I'm done" He finally said shocking Satsuki as he laid his head upon her shoulder.

"What?"

Pulling back they looked at one another. "I'm done, I'm not gonna act like we're not together anymore, I want everyone to know that your mine." The words he'd be longing to say finally came out and what pissed Daiki off the most was that it took Narumi flirting with Satsuki for the words to finally come out.

"Really?" She asked her eye's gleaming.

He smiled placing his forehead against hers so that the two were as close as could be without kissing. "Really."

"No more hiding?"

"No more hiding." He promised and sealed the deal with a kiss. "Now, we've got a game to win don't we?"

"You better show them whose boss out there," Satsuki said as they made their way back to the court with just seconds to spear.

"Of course I will, no one touches my girl that way and gets away with it." He promised before kissing her once more, before taking his position on the court.

To say the Narumi looked shocked would be an understatement, but Satsuki didn't care, it was her team that she cared about. They too looked shocked, but that was quickly replaced as they patted Daiki on the back congratulating him on finally making a move.

Satsuki blushed whenever a few of the guys on the bench next to her whistled and congratulated her.

"About time," Wakamatsu said to Daiki. "So I take it we're gonna go all out now?" He asked.

Daiki grinned, his eye's set on Narumi. "I'm gonna make him regret ever putting his hands on Satsuki," Daiki promised. The whistle went and at once the game was back on.

* * *

Daiki smirked as he changed out of his uniform and back into his clothes. Wakamatsu was talking to the team but Daiki didn't really care, Satsuki was waiting outside for him so that they could go home. Waving his hand to the few that said goodbye he went outside to find Satsuki waiting for him.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, they walked towards the exit.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I wasn't even planning on playing today, but that guy pissed me off so much that I couldn't just sit out and watch." He confessed.

"I'm glad you defended me." She told, her fingers reaching up to entwine with the hand that was hanging around her shoulder. "So, how about we stop off somewhere for something to eat, my treat?" She asked.

Daiki laughed. "You offering to buy food, I'd be mad to turn down such an offer."

So engrossed in each other they hadn't even noticed they passed Narumi, who was sulking about how someone as hot as that Satsuki, could some want someone like Daiki Aomine. Had Daiki heard him, he would have gone back and punched him into next year, good thing they hadn't cause their next match was against Seirin


	13. Vampire

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

_**I got this idea from Seraph of the end.** _

* * *

They tell stories of how one day the human population was ravaged by vampires who had finally had enough and had come out of hiding to enslave all of mankind. Along with the vampires, monsters and demons have begun making their way out of the woodwork. During the last 10 years over 70% of mankind has been wiped from the face of the earth, only the strong have survived and the weak live in the capital under vampire law, giving them blood.

Those who are strong enough to fight have joined together and created the VSA (Vampire slaying army). The VSA have found a way to seal demons into weapons, the owner must make a contract with the demon but, if they are weak in mind the Demon shall take over the body. If this happens the VSA has no choice but the slay their own. The only way to slay a vampire is to use a demon weapon.

Depending on the demon there are three classes, those who are weak and are easily contracted, those who are strong and will fight and only when beaten will the make a contract and the last class is known as the Kings. There are only five Kings that have been captured and never before had anyone held a contract with them, until now. The Five who hold the most powerful weapons were but children when they made their contacts, now they are the five generals who rule over the entire VSA.

Atsushi Murasakibara owns the weapon Blood-feeder, it takes the form of an ax and grows more powerful with every death it brings. Ryota Kise wields the weapon Ether Lance, it can fire bolts of fire from a distance and be used when face to face with an enemy. Shintaro Midorima use's the Kai-Gun, a long ranged weapon, it can change shape depending on its owners will. Seijuro Akashi wields the Plague-bringer, this weapon harbors daemonic germs that are virulent enough to kill all vampires who come within 50 feet of the blade. Daiki Aomine wields the Dark Blade, his sword not only kills vampires but the sword itself feeds upon the souls of those it kills. Only these swords contain a color, the others remain silver and no one seems to know why.

* * *

"The General Aomine has been off lately, don't you think?" One of the soldiers named Sou asked watching as the great general Daiki Aomine stood alone on the edge of the rooftop overlooking the great city of Teiko, the last Human city remaining and the home base of the VSA.

A huff from the side made Sou turn to see Captain Shoichi Imayoshi sitting off to the side, but in hearing distance of the question asked.

"You really don't know?" Captain Kosuke Wakamatsu asked leaning against the wall by his fellow Captains. Only then did Sou notice that four out of five of the Aomine's Captains are present. Alongside Captains Imayoshi and Wakamatsu were Captains Ryo Sakurai and Toshinori Susa. The fifth Captain was no were in sight the man noticed.

Sou was new, only recently joined, he worked under Captain Sakurai and only knew the other men by their Captains uniforms, that and the fact that some of the other soldiers had pointed them out to him a few times.

"Know what?" Sou questioned.

Wakamatsu tsked looking away, clearly annoyed. "I'd keep your guys in check Sakurai, we got enough going on with the vampires taking us out. We don't need Aomine taking out his own men." Sakurai began apologizing.

Knowing clearly that he needed to back up he retreated into the crowd of soldiers looking for anyone he normally grouped with. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and he was put in a headlock.

"Sou you thick brain idiot, you trying to get yourself killed." His friend Gou asked.

"What do you mean?"

Gou let go looking uneasy. "You really don't know?"

"No!" Sou said with a shake of his head. Around them, the other's had noticed what they were talking about and he noticed a few were looking to the ground in anger.

"Sou, Captain Momoi was bitten in our last mission, she didn't make it."

* * *

Daiki heard Wakamatsu from behind and clenched his fist. A month had passed and still, the pain had remained.

No longer did he wake to the sight of pink hair filling his vision or to smell of peaches that he enjoyed so much. He didn't have to moan about her rolling onto his side of the bed or worry about her late-night patrols with her unit. The only thing left of her's was a locket he had given her, which held a picture of her and him, he also holds her weapon, the only weapon of its kind.

The stopwatch in his hand ticked and he knew that the mission was a go and with a wave of his hand the men all jumped down to the street below and headed to the newest location they had, where a vampire coven had taken up.

He waited back as he watched his men go before him, the Captains took a glance at him before going after their units. The only one's left was Satsuki's unit who had joined his own until another Captain could be found, but Daiki was unsure how they would handle anyone other than Satsuki.

She had been their Captain from the every beginning and other than himself they had never answered to another. They too had taken her death hard, some had come close to suicide at the news of her death. He wouldn't allow such a thing. Satsuki loved her unit, treated them like family, she had lost many men in this war and her strength was what had kept their unit going. Without her, they had slowly started to fall apart, but as long as he was around he would make sure that her unit lived on in her memory.

With another wave of his hand, the rest of the men took off. He watched them go, then he too jumped from the roof to land in the outer city of Teiko. He would travel alone to Touou alone. It was the most ruthless of all the districts and Aomine's squad were the tyrants who patrolled the district. He being the someone even the vampire nobles feared.

He had been walking for some time before drawing his blade as it began to ring, letting him know that someone was near. Turning he let his sword guide him to where it felt life and came to a small path that had become covered in overgrown greenery. He cut it down easily and walked until he came upon a small enclosed garden.

It had seen better days, the flowers had grown wild with no one to care for them and the path had grass growing up from the cracks in the stones. What caught his attention wasn't the giant Sakura tree that was in full bloom, but the cloaked person standing beneath it.

"You!" He said when the cloaked figure turned to face him and he could see their face.

* * *

**Flash Back**

It had happened so fast that Daiki hadn't known what to do for a couple of seconds, somehow he hadn't known the vampire was near. They had been out hunting for demon's to seal into weapons, only they hadn't come across a demon, instead, Satsuki had turned just as noble vampire appeared. It had ripped into Satsuki like a starved animal and Daiki had quickly killed it, but not without Satsuki being injured.

"Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up as soon as we get you back to base," Daiki told Satsuki, as he carried her in his arms while running through the empty street. They both knew they weren't alone, the low ranking vampire couldn't come out into the sunlight but they could watch from the shadows.

Tried eye's opened to look at the person carrying her. "Dai-chan, it's too late."

"NO!" Daiki shouted, turning down another road, hoping that he would find his men or a car that could bring them to base quickly. He rearranges her to wipe the sweat off his brow, before continuing on.

Satsuki shivers even though the air is warm. "It'll be dark soon, and no dead bodies are allowed back to base, remember?"

He knows that alright, but Satsuki isn't dead and he'll have her back in Teiko before she gets any worst. It soon becomes clear that Satsuki is right, the path he had been traveling has been destroyed in a recent fight. Some of his men lay dead, then it becomes clear that they changelings. Once the moon rises's they will have transformed and before that can happen he must slay them, least they turn into the enemy.

He grits his teeth, he needs to put them down while they are still changing, but Satsuki...

Her hand brushes against his cheek. "It's okay Dai-chan," She assures him. "It's your duty to put them to peace."

Swallowing he places her gently on the ground, yet he sees that it still cause's her pain. "I will make it quick so that we can keep going."

Drawing his blade he hears the hiss of the vampire's hiding in shadows, they are mindless monsters now and he doesn't have time for them right now. He walks forward to the first body, a young woman, her skin gray and her body looks like a mummy having had all the blood sucked from her. He is quick dealing the blow to the heart and moves on to the next. In total 23 have died and he makes a note to rip off each badge so that their names can be added to the KIA wall. He will make sure they are not forgotten.

Rushing back to her, Daiki made to lift her but she grabbed his hand. "Dai-chan, look." He glanced up to where she was looking and felt like his heart would stop beating then and there. The moon had risen in all its glory. "It's too late Dai-chan, I'm already burning with fever." She gripped his hand tighter and placed it on the hilt of her own sword. "Put me down now, use my blade. There's no demon sealed within it anymore, but it will do the job."

Daiki averted his eye's, "I can't."

"Please Dai-chan." She pleaded but was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter flying into the area. His eye's looked up in hope.

"No more talking, save your energy," Daiki told her, freeing his hand from hers, he pulled a signal fare from Satsuki's pack and set it off.

"Please Dai-chan, while I'm still me."

"Shut up Satsuki, their coming and soon we'll be back at base. Midorima will have you brand new in no time." He assured, picking her up he ran towards the helicopter as it landed. Kagami opened the door as he rushed up, placing Satsuki upon the leather seat he strapped her up to keep her secure. Just as he was about to close the door he heard the familiar hiss and turned to see the helicopter surround by vampires finally able to come out, now that the sun was setting.

"Kagami, tell Midorima I don't care, what or how, but he'd better save her or else." Bending over her quickly he kissed her. "You don't worry about a thing you hear, everything's gonna a be alright." He promised before turning to jump out of the helicopter.

"Love you Dai-chan." He heard her whisper.

"I know, now get her out of here now." He shouted then slammed the door shut. Drawing his blade, with a battle cry he charged towards the oncoming herd, not one would get in range of the helicopter taking off.

How long it took him to get back to base he didn't know. When he finally arrived at the gate, he was covered in dust and blood. He didn't even stop to write in his name but had quickly run towards where the hospital was located. Running there he rushed inside knowing where to find Midorima, his office was located on the second floor right down the hall from where surgeries took place.

Slamming the door open he didn't find Midorima, but his assistant Takao. "Where are she?" He growled grabbing the man by the white coat and lifting him off his feet.

"Aomine, release Takao." Midorima's voice came from behind and Daiki turned to face him letting Takao fall to his feet. "If it's Momoi your looking for, I'm afraid there was nothing I could do for her."

Daiki eye's widened. If Midorima couldn't help Satsuki that could mean only one thing. "You didn't?"

Midorima merely blinked. "I gave what remained of her to Akashi."

He didn't waste time, he ran to the only place he knew Akashi could be and when he arrived he stopped outside the heavy metal silver doors. Akashi was waiting for him. "What did you do?" He shouted in rage grabbing the other captain.

"I did the only thing I could do," Daiki felt his heat stop and let Akashi go to step back. "Here." Daiki looked at what was being held out to him, Satsuki's blade. He clutched it like a lifeline and walked away without a word, holding the sword like his life depended on it.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"I thought I killed you?" Daiki asked, watching as the man, a noble by how he was dressed pulled the hood down.

Only a noble could walk in sunlight and they were strong as hell. Red eye's glinted in the sunlight and his fangs glimmered as he licked his fangs. "I was going to ask if you've seen my brother but it appears, you've given me the answer." The vampire hissed and pulled his own blade.

"Zera," He called upon the demon, just as the two clashed, swords hitting and sending sparks through the air. Daiki could tell he was strong, the strongest he had ever fought. "Damn bloodsucker, why don't you let me reunite you with your brother. Hm?" Daiki taunted as slashed only cutting the cloak, instead of the target.

"Ha, how kind of you to offer, but it appears my brother didn't leave alone." The vampire said jumping back and pouting at the once fine cloak. "That tasty pink woman doesn't appear to have been sighted, did he kill her or is she hiding?"

Daiki growling rushing forward so that the two collided again. "Just what did that bastard want?" Daiki had found it strange, what was a vampire doing in demon territory?

"Ah," The vampire laughed leaning forward towards the blades. "Why he wanted to turn her as his bride of course."

Taken aback by the answer, the vampire was able to kick Daiki back and his blade was sent sailing through the air to land standing some distance away. He would never be able to reach it. He could almost hear the demon taunt him about how he was weak and didn't deserve such a blade.

"I do believe I'm feeling quite hungry after that, so why don't you give up." The vampire smirked walking towards him. "Oh, yes," He stopped and tapping his finger against his chin. "What of the woman, does she live, if so I think I shall take her as my own bride, now that my foolish little brother is gone."

Daiki growled standing to his feet. "You want her so bad then here." Pulling the only other sword he had on him he held Satsuki's blade out. "Satsuki," He whispered her name.

At once he was transported into his mind and there she stood. Gone was her uniform, replaced by a white flowing dress, her eyes were no long the dark pink he remembered, now glowing red eye's gazed down at him. She was stood atop the very blade he had only been holding and looking at him happily.

"Dai-chan, you finally came!" Her smile left him breathless. "Have you come to make a contract with me?" She asked tilting her head.

Nodding dumbly he walked forward as she jumped down to the soft glass below. The scene was nothing like what Zera would have, a dark cave with a single candle for light, here Satsuki stood among open endless fields of golden grass and sunshine.

"I'm sorry." He finally said when she stood waiting. "I couldn't save you, and now you'll live your whole life trapped at my side, I'm so sorry Satsuki." He said falling to his knee's before her.

"Dai-chan," She said taking his chin and forcing him to look at her. "It's okay, now we can stay together forever."

Her fangs poked out from underneath her top lip but Daiki didn't mind, she was still as Beautiful as ever. "How do I make a contract with you?" He asked standing

"Just kiss me." She told looking up at him lovingly.

Smirking he did as he was told and leaned down to seal the deal, pulling away after a moment he caressed her check. "Love you, Satsuki." It was the first time he had ever told her so.

She smiled. "I know."

He closed his eye's and was brought back to reality. The vampire was coming at him, but Daiki breathed then swung the blade as it transformed into a scythe, ripping the stunned vampire in half. The blade gleamed red and Daiki smirked, watching as it sucked in the ash. "I always knew you were the strongest woman I'd ever know Satsuki." He said rubbing the blade proudly. He knew if it had been Zera the blade would have sliced his hand, but with Satsuki, he didn't need to worry.

"While I'm thinking about it, I'd better go find him," Daiki muttered, it transformed back into a sword when it touched sheath. After retrieving Zera he began walking back out of the garden so that he could continue on to Touou, where he was sure his men had a made it too.

Daiki kept his hand on the hilt of Satsuki sword the whole way and when she giggled in his mind, he couldn't help but feel a weight had been lifted off his heart


	14. Hope 2

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basket** _

* * *

For Satsuki, dying had been easy. Letting go of all the pain she carried had been the easiest thing she had done in her whole life, but leaving Daiki alone, that had been hard. It hadn't been a choice really, death had been her only option. Turning the life support machine off was for the best, even she knew that.

Yet Daiki pleads for her not to leave him had broken her heart. The warmth of his hand had put her at ease as she finally let her soul slip from her body. It's a strange thing to hear everything around you but see nothing, yet as she left she caught sight of Daiki calling for help.

Where Satsuki found herself was the old park her and Daiki used to play at as children. What was odd about it, was the forest surrounding it. Satsuki wound see many people walking in and out between the trees. Some noticed her but most carried on without a glance in her direction. She never went into the forest, content to wait here for Daiki when he chooses to come.

Time in this place flowed different, what felt like lifetime's to Satsuki was only mere seconds. Some of the people who passed by she knew, they had aged and changed in little ways telling her that time was still flowing outside of where she waited.

Holding the basketball to her chest, she often wondered if waiting was worth it? Seeing her mother pass by with merely a smile had almost broken her. Satsuki's strong will to see Daiki had been the only thing to stop her from following her mother on to wherever it was the other's in the forest went. When her father passed by soon after and she watched him run to her mother she felt strong and knew she could wait.

Sometimes the people would walk so far away in the forest that Satsuki could only see their shadows, other time's they would be close enough to hear. Some came in groups, men's laughter ringing out as they walked together, women would chat and sing, children would shout and giggle and mothers and fathers would chase them in-between the tree's. She would see old couple's walking hand in hand slowly growing younger until she could see them no more and sometime's, she would be lucky enough to see someone running calling out name's and then she would see figures in the distance waiting for them to catch up.

Yet here she waited alone, soon close friends began passing by where she waited. To her shock Midorima was the first who passed her, he wasn't alone. A small boy clung to an older Midorima who nodded to her in passing. She wondered what had happened and wished she could go to him, but she was waiting and didn't plan to leave now.

Kise's laughter was heard before he came into sight. She had been lying looking at the clouds when his laughter reached her. His once blonde hair was fading and winkle's had started to mark his face but as he neared her he began to grow young, turning into the boy she had once known. When he caught sight of her he'd stopped, but then as if hearing something he waved and carried on his way leaving her alone once more.

Satsuki had almost missed Murasakibara in his passing. The tall man had smiled at her as he walked by a walking stick in his grip. Satsuki could see that time had taken a great toll on his body, but watching him throw the walking stick away and jog forward in his youthful body once more, she was happy for him. Murasakibara had been old, late 70's at best, she wondered if Daiki would be along soon?

It was by chance that she seen Kagami walking among the tree's, of course, she had only seen because she had heard the voice of Tetsu shout his name as he ran to catch up to him. Together they walked side by side, never once did they glance towards her and Satsuki thought that it was okay. She was sure if she was with Daiki she wouldn't notice anyone else but him around either. Both older, yet they still looked good in their old age and Satsuki was happy that they had got to pass on around the same time.

Satsuki stood and looked into the water fountain. She was so young, she looked about six and why wouldn't she be. This place she was waiting in the last time she's been here she had been six. The bounce of a ball behind her made her look at her feet to notice the ball wasn't there. A laugher she hadn't heard in what felt like a lifetime rang out behind her, turning she came face to face with the person she had been waiting for all this time.

"Have you been waiting for me long? Satsuki." Satsuki smiled, there stood Dai-chan in all her 6-year-old glory.

Giggling she ran and hugged him close as tears pooled in her eye's. "Dai-chan, you made me wait forever." She scolded.

His arms even if small wrapped around her and she know's there is no safer place out there then in his arms. "Hey, I would been here right away, if I didn't think you'd be mad at me."

Pulling away she noticed they had aged, now the two were as old as they had been when she died. "Your right."

Daiki smirked. "Of course I'm right."

Giggling she looked up at him. "You know, I would have waited forever for you, right?"

He looked at her with that look he used whenever he said 'I love you'. "I'm done waiting, I just want my forever with you now."He confessed.

"You never moved on?" She had always wondered.

He grinned. "You've always been the only one for me, there could never be anyone for me other than you." Leaning down he captured her lips in a long overdue kiss before pulling back. "Are you ready to go?"

Looking around her Satsuki was thankful she had found this place to wait, but now with Daiki at her side, she was finally ready to go. "Yeah, I'm ready." Together the two walked back into the forest and on towards where the other's had gone. "Do you think Akashi will be long?" She asked.

Daiki grunted. "If it's the same Akashi where talking about? He probably won't come till he's broken the record for longest man alive." Laughing she nodded her agreement. She smiled when she heard the sound of laughter up ahead and the voices of her friends who had passed her by.

They stopped just short of the white wall that stood before them. Daiki squeezed her hand. "We'll stay together this time." It was a vow.

Satsuki nodded. "Together forever." She promised before the two stepped forward together.


	15. Travel

_**I do not own** _ **_kuroko no basket_ **

* * *

Home, Satsuki hadn't called this place home since she left five years ago. A young girl only 18, she hadn't known of what awaited in the world outside her hometown, yet here she stood 5 years later. No longer a girl, but a woman who had seen the world in all its glory and had many adventures. Of course, the road she took hadn't been easy, yet she wouldn't change a thing. The friends she's made would be for life and the heartache she felt made her a better person.

Yet standing here in front of her childhood home, she felt uneasy. She'd not told a soul of her leaving, just packed a backpack and fled in the night, leaving behind a letter and her phone. She could still remember the letter as clear as if she'd wrote it yesterday.

* * *

_**Dear Mom,** _

_**I know you will be angry that I didn't do this face to face, but you taught me** **some things**_ **come out better in a letter. Dad always told me that the world awaited me and that day's finally come. I never told you this, but the letter Dad left me was a list of place's he wanted me to see and some money to send me** _**on my journey.** _

_**I know you're** _ _**wondering why I haven't brought my phone with me, but I want to see the world like Dad did when he was young. I promise to send you letters** _ _**from every stop I make and if I come by a payphone I promise to call.** _

_**I'd also like if you didn't let anyone know where I've gone. Losing Dad has made me realize that the people I call friends** _ _**aren't my friends at all. I know you think the world of Daiki, but he wasn't there for me when I needed him most. Dad always said that if I had to think** _ _**about whether we were really friends, then weren't friends at all. It's** _ _**only now that he's gone, do I see the wisdom in his words.** _

_**I want you to know that I haven't done this to hurt you and just leave you behind. I hope that you will join me in some of the cities I visit. Dad marked the cities he wished us to visit as a family and even with him gone, I hope you will still join me, so we can remember him together in the place's that meant a lot to him.** _

_**I will write to you as soon as I reach my first stop. I hear Ireland is wet this time of year, but lets** _ _**hope it's not too bad.** _

_**All my love. Your Daughter, Satsuki.** _

_**Your Daughter, Satsuki.** _

* * *

She'd seen her mother many time's over the years and was able to visit all the place's on her Dads list, along with much more. She saw the world in all its glory like her Dad had wanted. She'd seen the good and the bad in people and had the time of her life with her mother joining her for some of it.

She had rang her mother when she landed in the airport off a friends phone to let her know she had arrived safely. Now standing just at the gate, she could see her mother's shadow moving about the kitchen behind the curtain. It wasn't her mother stopping her from going forward but the person in the garden next door.

Daiki was standing with his back to her talking on the phone next to his hall door. She wondered if she could sneak pass without him noticing her, but gave up on that idea quickly. He was taller she noticed and had grown his hair out some. Glancing at her watch she noted it was nearing midnight and her mother would be wondering where she was if she didn't go in soon.

So as quietly as she could she began walking up the garden hoping to go noticed. Each step rang like thunder in her ears, finally reaching the door she glanced side way's to see she had gone unnoticed and sighed in relief, only to mentally curse when she realized she needed to knock to be let in.

With no other choice, she knocked and waited, hoping her mother would run to let her in so she didn't have to face the man standing next door. She felt the moment he noticed her and he stopped talking, but the person on the other end could be heard asking what was going on?

"Satsuki?" Daiki asked the moment her mother threw open the door and embraced her.

"Oh my baby, I'm so glad you're finally home." Satsuki relaxed in the embrace. Her mother always having a way to make her feel at easy. " Come inside, it's going to rain soon." Her mother told her taking hold of her backpack. Satsuki glanced at Daiki to see he was still staring at her and before he could say anything she went inside and closed the door.

* * *

The smell of her mother's cooking woke her the next morning, stretching she took in her room for the first time. Everything was where she'd left it, school books still laid in a bag by the table and her uniform still hung on the back of the door. Throwing on a hoodie from her backpack, she walked towards the door but stopped when she noticed something on her desk tied up by a rubber band.

Pulling the band off she turned it over only to freeze. There staring back at her was a picture of herself alongside those she had once considered her friends. Daiki stood next to her smirking at the camera and suddenly all the rage she had once felt was back with a bang.

Throwing the photo's into the bin, she left the room to ask her mother just why the photo's she thrown away had managed to get back into her room. Coming out into the hall she heard voices and stood at the top of the stairs listening.

"Daiki, I understand you're only here for the next few days, but she doesn't want to see you." Her mother's voice was firm.

"Please Auntie, it's been 5 years, she can't keep this up. You hear me Satsuki, I'm not leaving till you talk to me!" He shouted the last part.

"Daiki!" Her mother exclaimed clearly shocked by his behavior.

Storming down the stairs she walked towards where the pair stood, her mother moved back into the house but shook her head at Daiki clearly disappointed in him.

"Satsuki-" He started but she wouldn't give him a second.

"Listen you!" She said tapping her finger against his chest making him move back from the doorway. "Don't you ever talk like that around my mother again and as for talking? I've nothing to say to you or anyone else." With that said she slammed the door in his face and made her way into the kitchen.

A plate of food awaited her and her mother smiled sadly. Sitting down she hummed in delighted, nothing tasted as good as her mother's cooking. "Mom do you know how those photo's got on my desk?" She asked.

"No dear, I've not touched anything in your room, but if they're the photo's I'm thinking they are, then I think Daiki might have put them there."

Satsuki looked at her in shock." What?"

"Well when you left, I put the bins out like always. Daiki knocked wanting to speak to you. He was mighty angry, saying you'd thrown away picture's of you with all your friends. I told him you weren't in, but you know Daiki, he must have climbed in the window."

'I better lock it so he doesn't get in' Satsuki thought.

"On to a better subject, are you home for good?" Her mother's question caught her by surprise. Was she home for good? She didn't know. There was still so much of the world she wanted to see but her mother was getting on in years and Satsuki didn't want to be half away across the world if her mother needed her.

"For now I am." She told and watched the delight dance across her mother's face.

"We should go visit you father and you can tell him of your adventure's?"

"That sounds great Mom."

Cleaning the dishes her mother smiled. "How about later today if you're up for it? Hm?"

"I'd really like that."

* * *

She had spent most of her last year of school in the graveyard. Her Dad had been such a big part of her life, that losing him had left her incomplete and lost. Plans she'd made had crumbled and fell apart, once surrounded by friends, she then found herself alone.

She noticed the grave was well tended to and knew her mother still came down to see him each day. Satsuki had never been so thankful for the graveyard being so close. The walk had taken less the 10 minutes and her father had received a place near the back under the shadows of the Sakura trees.

"Would you like to speak to him alone?" Her mother asked once they had finished praying.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Her mother kissed her head before leaving her alone in the graveyard.

Sitting down in front of him she got comfortable. "Hi Dad, I know it been a long time since I last visited you, but I'm here now. Mom and Me have done so many things these last few years, I've seen the world Dad and it was everything you told me it would be. I wish you could have been there with me. Life without you has been hard, but I hope I made you proud." She wiped the tears away as they fell. "Dad.."

"Satsuki." She wiped at her eye's before turning to glare at Daiki.

Rage filled her at the sight of him standing here. "I don't care what you have to say Daiki, you're not welcome here so go away."

Daiki gulped glancing from Satsuki to the grave beyond her. "You know your Dad would..."

"Don't you dare speak about my Dad." She shouted, shocking even herself. "You have no right. Now get out of here, and leave me alone" Her voice had grown shaky.

"Please Satsuki," Daiki said, moving forward opening up his arms.

"If you touch me, I swear to God. I will break your arm." She promised, glaring at him before turning her back on him, hoping he took the hint and left her alone.

"Okay Satsuki, I get it. I'm only here for a few more days, if you want to talk I'm around and if not? I won't bother you again." He told her before leaving her alone.

Once she knew he was gone she fell to her knee's and openly sobbed.

* * *

With that three days passed Satsuki thought she could finally breath easy. No more Daiki following her with his eye's as she left the house and she didn't have worry about giving him the cold shoulder when she passed him going in. Her friend Ave was coming to stay for the week and she knew that she would take her mind off of Daiki and any thoughts she had of him.

Ava was the first friend she'd made while in Ireland. Her father was an Irish man while her mother was half Japanese half Irish, so Ava was fluent in the three langue's English, Irish and Japanese. She had been a great friend to Satsuki over the years and had even joined her on some of her travels. Having Ava here would definitely take her mind off of things.

"Satsuki!" Standing in her garden the excited scream alerted her to her friends arrive and before she knew it Ava had jumped her almost knocking the two over.

Laughing Satsuki hugged her friend. "I'm so glad your here. I've missed you." Satsuki confessed.

"Me too. Oh my god is this your Mom?" Ava asked when her Mom appeared in the doorway. "Mrs. Momoi, it's so nice to meet you. Satsuki has told me so much about you." Ava said shaking her Mom's hand.

Laughing her Mom blushed. "Only good things I hope?"

"Of course," Ava assured, her Irish accent thick, sounded funny whenever she spoke Japanese.

Hearing Ava and her Mom talk away, Satsuki really felt like things would change and she knew nothing could go wrong from here, or she hoped.

* * *

Satsuki couldn't help but laugh at Ava who was trying to chat up the waitress in the cafe. The poor girl had turned tomato red and looked like she might faint if Satsuki didn't tell Ava to cool it.

"Come on Satsuki, just cause you're not getting any while your home doesn't mean I have to lay alone at night too," Ava said, never taking her eye's off the waitress as she walked away. "Oh!"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow in question. "What scale?" Ava was clearly checking someone out behind her.

"A definite 10, I might consider turning straight but-"

Satsuki cut her off knowing clearly the saying" But you were made to please women and only women. I Know." The two looked at one another before they burst out laughing.

Ava sat up straight quickly. "Mr.10 has taken notice and is coming our way."

Satsuki sighed and got ready. Ava had a habit of just outright telling any guy that hit on her that she was lesbian. She didn't care if the whole cafe knew and Satsuki had more often than not been the only way to prove that Ava did in fact only like girls.

Satsuki took a sip of her drink but groaned when she saw the reflection of Daiki in the window walking their way. She thought he had left but clearly not.

"Satsuki." She turned at his broken voice. Dark circles under his eyes showed he hadn't been sleeping well. "Can I talk to you. Please?" He looked so lost that even Ava looked to be taking pity on him by the pouty face she was using against Satsuki.

Sighing she nodded for him to take a seat. "I'm gonna go find the waitress while you two talk," Ava said leaving Daiki and herself alone.

Satsuki looks at Daiki who stares back at her. It's the first time she's really had time to look at him and see the change that happened over the last few years. Daiki's no longer the teenage boy she'd left behind, he was a man now and clearly a handsome one at that.

"What happened to us Satsuki?" He asked. "Where did you go?"

"What happened?" She asked in disbelief. "What happened was my Dad died and I needed you, but you weren't there. Why weren't there?" She asked. For five long years she wanted to know and now she'd finally get an answer.

Daiki looks ashamed, his eye's no longer meet her's, choosing to look at the table instead. " I couldn't do it."

"Do what?"

She watched as he clenched his fist. "I couldn't deal with the fact that he was gone." He said finally looking at her and that's when Satsuki knew. Daiki had never met his Dad, the man had left as soon as he'd found out Daiki's Mom was pregnant. "Your Dad was the only man who ever gave damn about me. He treated me like a son and knowing that he was gone-" Daiki paused shaking his head and breathed deeply. "I'm so sorry Satsuki. Your Dad told me to always be there for you and when you needed me most? I was off playing a basketball match like nothing was wrong."

It was Satsuki's turn to look down at the table. She had been so wrapped up in losing her Dad that she never given thought to how Daiki actually felt. She knew how close her Dad and Daiki were, her Dad would bring Daiki along on any of their fishing trips.

"I'm sorry too." She finally said looking at him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I never thought for one second about how you were feeling. I was so wrapped in losing Dad that-"

"It's okay." Daiki cut her off. "I bet if he was here right now, he'd be giving us a long lecture on how friends aren't supposed to fight."

Satsuki nodded in agreement. "Your right, he'd bash our heads together." She giggled remembering all the times she ended up with a bruised forehead after he'd bang their heads together. "Knock some sense into us."

"Yeah, your right," Daiki said laughing.

"I take it you guy's have sorted everything out?" Ava asked appearing.

Satsuki looked at Daiki. "Yeah, I think everything's gonna be fine now." Daiki looked like a ton had been lifted from his shoulder's.

"Good because if you weren't, Rin and I were gonna book into the nearest B&B if you weren't done," Ava said taking a seat. After making introductions the trio sat in the cafe and Daiki learned what Satsuki had been up to these last five years, while Satsuki did the same.

It didn't take long for Daiki to figure out that Ava liked the home team. Especially with the way, Ava eyed up the waitress. Daiki even looked surprised when the waitress Rin came over and gave Ava her phone number and told her to call whenever.

"What'd I tell you Satsuki, no can resist good old Irish charm," Ava said winking causing Satsuki to laugh.

"More like Irish luck," Satsuki said.

Daiki was looking out the window transfixed and when Satsuki turned she felt her breath leave her. There standing out in the street among the passing crowd was her Dad. She blinked and then he was gone.

She turned to Daiki who was staring back at her. They shared a smiled before getting dragged back into a story Ava was telling.

Satsuki knew that their friendship wasn't what it had once been, but she'd make sure that she never let anything get between her and Daiki again. After all her Dad always said friends should never fight.


	16. Date

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke** _

* * *

During their second year of high school, Satsuki is surprised when guys start asking her out on dates. She's no longer in love with Tetsu, which means that she open to the idea of dating. She knows that she will need to be sneaky about her plan to date, Daiki never has been one to share, as she'd learned early on in life.

The first guy to ask her out is a boy named Kiba. He's quite wild looking, with his dyed white hair and pierced lip, but Satsuki at least wants to see if they'd get along, So she smiles and whispers a quiet, "I'd like that."

"Great, I can meet you at the train station today after school, if those suites you?"

Satsuki is thankful that he doesn't want to walk there together, if Daiki should see them together it wouldn't end well on Kiba's part. "After school by the station is good, I'll see you there."

"Yeah." Kiba smile's and underneath that tough guy look, Satsuki see's a really nice guy.

Convincing Daiki to go home alone is a lot harder, now its Daiki that seeks Satsuki out to go home. "I'm going shopping, you never like coming so you can go home alone." She tries.

"Nah, Nothing to do at home, so I might as well tag along." He tells her digging the wax out of his ear.

"You can't" She croaked.

He raised an eyebrow in return now looking at her closely. "Oh, and why's that?" The jig is up, he know's she up to something so she resorts to her last option.

"I need to buy some women stuff," It's whispered, but it had the desired effect. Daiki blushes like a school boy and is unable to meet her eye's.

"Ah, well then, I'll see you at home." He rushes off leaving Satsuki, who grins wickedly.

As planned she meets Kiba at the station and they take the train together to town. They go for something to eat first and it's not until their leaving do they run into someone Satsuki know's.

"Momoi?" The tone Midorima uses is one of surprise and Satsuki watches his eye's flicker around the room in search of Daiki. "I see you're not in the company of Aomine today?" It more a question than a statement.

"No, I'm actually on a date," Satsuki admitted, looking up to Kiba only to find that he's gone stiff at her side and looks to be sweating quite badly now. "Hey, you okay?" She asks worried for the boy, he's gone quite pale and doesn't look very steady on his feet anymore.

"AH, Momoi I don't feel too well. I think it's best I go home." The words are rushed and before Satsuki can get a word in, Kiba has sprinted from the restaurant and is leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

Satsuki is genuinely surprised that the boy could run so fast. Looking back at Midorima she noticed something for the first time. "Midorin, why do you have a chainsaw with you?"

His glasses glazed over as he held it up. "Today's lucky item!"

"Ah!" She blinked, that explained it.

* * *

The next guy to ask her out was the complete opposite of Kiba. The same height as her, very quite and puny, Kaname was very different to the people Satsuki tended to be around. She hasn't even expected him to ask her out, but she'd managed to understand what he said, even if he did need to repeat himself a number times.

She decided that the park would be a god place for their date. Kaname was so quite that she was worried she wouldn't be able to hear him at all if they went into town. As it turned out the park had been the right place to bring him, Kaname was part of the biology club and this was his element.

"And that there that's a Hyacinthoides non-scripta, also called the 'Bluebell' it's not native to this country, but people like to plant them in parks and such as there pretty to look at, like you." Kaname's face was ablaze.

"That's very kind of you," Satsuki said and could feel a blush of her own rising on her cheeks.

"Oh, oh and that there," Kaname had begun only to stopped by a shout in the distance.

"Momocchi!"

"Ki-chan!" She exclaimed upon turning to see the blonde running towards her.

"It's been awhile," Kise greeted when he finally reached her, he stopped and looked around. "Where's Aominecchi?"

"Ah, he's at home. Kaname here asked me on a date, so here we are." She revealed.

"Oh, does Aominecchi know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow glancing briefly at the kid hiding behind Satsuki.

Scratching her head Satsuki decided to go with the truth. "No, he doesn't, I'd like if you didn't bring this up with him."

Hearing a bump she turned to find Kaname rocking himself back and forth. "I'm dead, I knew this was a bad idea," He was muttering over and over again.

Kise looking at the kid, though he was a bit unstable and knew he couldn't leave Satsuki alone. Taking her gently by the arm he pulled her away and wondered to himself if maybe he should tell Aominecchi just what Momocchi was up too.

* * *

She'd given up on her idea of dating after Kaname, poor guy had switched schools but then a boy named Sato had asked her out for ice-cream. It was hot and Daiki was home sick, so who was she to turn down a free ice-cream on such a hot day.

The ice-cream parlor was new and it seemed many people had the same idea as them. The line was long, but Satsuki spotted someone that was near the top of the cue and called out to them.

"Muk-kun!" She called in greeting.

Murasakibara recognized the greeting and turned to catch sight of the pink haired girl, but it wasn't Mine-chin who was at her side. Frowning Murasakibara waved her over and the boy didn't follow thankfully.

When she reached his side she beamed up at him. "Sa-chin." He reached out to rub her head affectionately. "Are you here to eat ice-cream with me?"

Satsuki blushed filling guilty. "Actually, I'm with that boy. He asked me on a date." She admitted, bashfully.

Murasakibara frowned, Satsuki waved at the boy and Murasakibara looked to see the boy wave back. He didn't like him, was the immediate thought that ran through Murasakibara's mind.

A girl wearing the same uniform called out to Satsuki and she left telling him that it had been nice seeing him. He frowned again, Sa-chin usually loved to spent time with him when he visited, but here she was ditching him for some boy. It couldn't be allowed.

Buying the ice'cream he found that Satsuki was still off talking to the girl so decided to take his chance. Walking up to the boy, he used his height to tower over him. "Listen you, If I find you with Sa-chin again, I'll crush you." It was a promise that he'd make good on too.

Sato looked at the giant towering over him, Aomine was one thing to deal with but, he wasn't ready to die for Momoi, not when there were plenty of other girls to choose from. "Whatever." He muttered before leaving, not bothering to look back even once.

Murasakibara watches him go with satisfaction." Eh? Muk-kun you haven't seen the boy I was with have you?" Satsuki asked when she couldn't find Sato anywhere around.

"Eh, he got a phone call and just walked off." Murasakibara passed her one of the ice-creams. "Here, it's cherry flavor."

Satsuki face lit up as she took the cone. "Your the best Muk-kun." Satsuki pointed out while licking the ice-cream.

Murasakibara agreed, he did a better job looking out for Satsuki then Mine-chin ever did.

* * *

Tatara was the one, she was sure of it. He was on the baseball team and one of their star players. That wasn't why Satsuki liked him of course, the reason she agreed to a date him was that he'd made her laugh. None of the other's had made her laugh and for her, that was a sign, he was the one, well maybe?

Dai-chan had become very clingy over the last few weeks, it got to the point that she'd woken up from a nap only to find him asleep flush up against her, arm thrown over her waist. This hadn't happened since they were kid's and Satsuki couldn't help but snuggle back in and enjoy the moment.

Shaking her head, she tried to get him out of her head. She couldn't be thinking of Dai-chan while on her date, she already felt bad. He was asleep in her bed at home, and she had just left him there, no note, no nothing, and the guilt was starting to get to her.

It wasn't till about an hour into their date that she realized she didn't want to be here with Tatara but, back at home snuggled into Daiki's side. Telling Tatara that she didn't think they'd work out was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

"It's okay," Tatara had reassured, "Aomine isn't the type of guy just anyone can live up too."

"No, he never has been." They said a quick goodbye before Satsuki hurried home, hoping against hope that he'd still be there.

Opening the door to the house she found his shoe's where he left them, meaning he was still upstairs. Ridding herself of her shoes she bounded up the stairs and found her door open with Daiki sitting on her bed staring back at her.

"You done?" He asked, staying sitting as she walked into the room and closed the door.

"Yeah, somewhere along the way I realized 'that the only one who could beat you is you'." She revealed as she walked closer to him.

Daiki huffed as he pulled her into his embrace and lay them out on the bed. "Damn right," His voice was slightly muffled, and the words tickled her neck when he spoke. "Go on a date with me?"

"Yes," She said, pulling back slightly to look into dark blue eyes. "I love you, Dai-chan." She confessed.

Daiki eye's widened slightly before he sighed and let his eye's close slightly. "Yeah, love you too." He told, tightening his arms around her and pulling her flush up against him. "Now, go asleep and this time, don't leave me."

"Never again." She promised.

* * *

Eye's shining she looked to the boy at her side, his grip on her hand was unyielding as he led her through the crowd. Their first date and already Satsuki knew that no date could ever compare. Daiki held her hand the whole time, they laughed, smiled and Satsuki had never been as happy as she was right here and now.

"I see you two are on a date." They turned and to Satsuki's delight there stood Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, you didn't tell me you were visiting?" Satsuki said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Akashi said and it sounded innocent to Satsuki, but when those red eye's turned to Daiki, he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Just how did you find us? and why are you here?" Daiki asked, not sure if wanted the answer.

"I have my ways Daiki, and as for why I'm here? I heard Satsuki was dating and came down to see for myself." Akashi smiled, and Daiki felt his stomach drop.

"Dai-chan you okay?"


	17. Mutants

___**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke** _

* * *

Mutants, That's the name given to their kind, people who are born with a rare gene that makes them completely different from their human look alike's. No one knows how these certain people obtain the gene, but somehow they have and it's changed there live's.

Teiko is a school that sets out to find these rare people and trains them while they are still young. Many children are taken into the school, all gifted with an ability. There is one group of children who arrive at the same time, they are different than the other children, as they have mastered their abilities and are a danger to other's weaker than themselves.

Their housed together and have classes away from the other children. They soon grew restless and within 3 years they have left and ventured out on their own. When news of mutants comes to light, they quickly became common knowledge. Known as the 'generation of miracles' they are feared by all.

* * *

**File: 'Momoi Satsuki' No Picture could be obtained.**

**Ability: Can take on the form of any animal, considered dangerous and should not be approached if sighted**. **Will most likely never be found due to rarely taking a human form. Caution, Subject is never far from subject 'Aomine Daiki'.**

* * *

**File: 'Aomine Daiki' Picture destroyed. Believed to be the work of subject 'Momoi Satsuki' and subject 'Kuroko Tetsuya'**

**Ability: Speed, no other data could be obtained, the subject is** **considered extremely dangerous and should not be approached if sighted**. **Caution, Subject is never far from subject 'Momoi Satsuki'.**

* * *

They'd been lying on the rooftop enjoying the nice weather when she heard it.

"Hm?" Satsuki sat up her ear's flicking.

"What's up, Satsuki?" Daiki asked, not even bothering to open an eye.

"I could have sworn I heard Tetsu-kun and Ki-chan," Satsuki answered, her ears twisting to try to detect the sound again.

"Ah!" Daiki yawned, opening an eye to watch Satsuki in her cat form. "You think they're close?"

"Not sure, we never told each other where we planned on going after we left Teiko," Satsuki responded, as she returned to where she been laying on Daiki chest, soaking in the suns rays.

Lifting a hand, he scratches behind her ear and is rewarded with a pleased purr. "You could find them if you wanted."

"Yeah, but, now that everyone knows's about us, it's unsafe to stay together."

"You stayed with me?" He never asked before, why it was she'd gone with him that night they had to run. She could have gone by herself, disappeared as one of her many forms. Yet, she never left his side.

"It was Dai-chan who stayed with me," She told sitting up on his chest, as she transformed back into her human form. Long cherry blossom colored flowed down her back and pale skin shone in the sunlight. Dark pink eye's bore into his own dark blue eye's. "You've been by my side since the beginning, I can't imagine ever being apart from you." She confessed as she lay down on his chest, her face tilted so it was buried into his neck. "Besides, Dai-chan would do something stupid if I wasn't here."

Daiki decides to ignore the last part, as he wraps his arm around Satsuki's back and holds her tightly. "You know, I like this you." She hums in response. "This is the girl who played basketball with me, who made me plait her hair over and over again. I miss this, you looking like yourself, not that I don't mind your animal forms."

"I miss this too," Satsuki reveals, her hand pulling at his jumper. "I miss the other's too, but this, right now. I wouldn't change it for anything."

Daiki pulls her head up slightly til their face to face. "Good." He tells her, followed by a cherished kiss to the lips. "Stay with me forever."

"Of course." She promises.

* * *

**File: 'Kise R** **yota'** **Picture destroyed. Believed to be the work of subject 'Momoi Satsuki' and subject 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.**

**Ability: Can steal the power's of other mutants for a limited time. N** **o other data could be obtained on this subject, the subject is** **considered extremely dangerous and should not be approached if sighted**.

* * *

**File: 'Kuroko Tetsuya'** **Picture destroyed. Believed to be the work of subject 'Momoi Satsuki' and subject 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.**

**Ability: Shadow blending,** **no other data could be obtained, the subject is not considered dangerous but still** **should not be approached if sighted**.

* * *

"I still don't see why you won't transfer to my school." Kise pouts down at Kuroko, whose emotionless face looked back at him.

Kuroko sighs, "Kise-kun, we decided that we would all go to separate schools so that we have a chance at a normal life." Kuroko tried to reason with the blond.

"That so unfair, Aominecchi and Momocchi are together, why can't I have you?" Kise whines.

"Aomine and Momoi have been together since the beginning, it's unlikely they'll ever part way's." Kuroko supplies.

Kise sighs, knowing when he should give up. "Yeah, I guess I'm a little jealous that they have each other."

Kuroko glances at the Kise before he turns his head up to face the sky. "Me too."


	18. Freedom

_**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke** _

* * *

"I'll sail the sea's one day, Satsuki, as a free man," A 5-year-old Daiki grinned as he turned from the sea to his companion. "As a pirate."

Satsuki eye's sparkled as she looked at her friend. The two were stood on a cliff overlooking the sea, with the sun setting behind him, Daiki looked to be glowing in the sunlight. "You'll be the best pirate there ever was, Dai-chan."

Standing together, side by side looking out at the vast ocean, Daiki couldn't wait for the adventure to begin.

Living in a small village by the sea, there weren't any other children then Satsuki and himself, but Daiki had never needed anyone other than Satsuki. When his mother fell ill, there was no one willing to care for her and he had to put all his dreams of sailing the sea's on hold, but Satsuki wouldn't let such a thing happen.

For as long as he can remember, he had dreamed of one day becoming a pirate. To sail upon the open ocean, to call himself a free man, to know true freedom and Satsuki had made him promise that he would fulfill his dream, no matter the cost. For Daiki, his dream wasn't to find treasure, but to have the greatest adventure there could ever be. Never once had he thought that Satsuki wouldn't be at his side?

He was 15 when he first set sail, leaving Satsuki behind to watch over his mother while he was away. Teiko was one of the greatest ships to have ever been crafted and the man who captained her, Shūzō Nijimura was a man Daiki felt proud to follow.

Before he set sail, he'd had some doubts, Satsuki had quickly cleared them

"Listen to me, Dai-chan and never forget these words. Believe in yourself, I have fate in you and believe there is nothing that you can't do. Always strive for freedom, for its the one path that you choose for yourself."

They were stood once more at the top of the cliff, Satsuki's hair wiped back and forth with the wind, her back was to him as she stood in front of him, but when she turned his breath caught. He'd always known that Satsuki was beautiful, yet in that second Daiki was sure that no other woman could ever measure up to Satsuki's beauty.

Standing on the dock about to board the ship Daiki hadn't been sure what to say, yet Satsuki like always has the words he needed to hear. "I love you, Daiki. So make sure you come back to me one day." She kissed him for the first time, not even the crew's wolf whistles could deter him from kissing her back.

"One day, I promise." He'd called as they sailed away, he watched as Satsuki ran from the dock. When they were further out, he looked back and found her waving their childhood pirate flag from the cliff.

"That's quite the girl you have waiting for you." Captain Nijimura had commented as he watched alongside Daiki.

"Don't I know it." Daiki acknowledged.

"Well, I think it best you get associated with your job. Seijuro!" Daiki watched as a boy around his age appeared swinging down from the sails above. "Seijuro, meet Daiki Aomine. He'll be in your care till he gets his bearings, understood."

The red haired boy eyed him before answering. "Aye, Captain."

The boy, Seijuro led him below deck. "This will be your bunk, mine's right beside it should you need anything during the night. You'll follow me on my duties for a few days, then once you've got the hang of it, you'll take over a shift of your own." Daiki nodded in understanding. "Oh, the name's Seijuro Akashi. Most people call me Akashi, expect the captain."

"Daiki Aomine, I guess I don't really mind which one you use," Daiki said, and the two shook hands.

"Well then, Daiki. Welcome abroad the Teiko, I'm sure you'll fit right in."

* * *

Life abroad the Teiko was fairly easy, and Daiki loved every second out upon the sea. Crew members came and went Daiki quickly learned. Face's changed with every port they docked at, not that Daiki minded. Some face's remained the same, the Captain and Akashi rarely left the ship. Midorima the ships guns specialist went on land whenever supplies were needed, another member of the crew who was a constant was Murasakibara. He too left the ship, he left at every port to find all kinds of different foods, which he kept for himself, never sharing.

"Yo, Aominecchi!" Kise calls then swings down from above to land on the banister beside Daiki. "You coming into town tonight. I'm sure I can find you a girl." Kise says raising his eyebrows. Kise joined after Daiki, the two get along, yet Kise has never once won a spar against Daiki.

"Aomine has a girl, waiting for him back home."

"Waa!" Daiki and Kise jump, they turn to find Kuroko standing behind them.

"I was here the whole time." Kuroko supplies.

"Well next time say something, damn it, Tetsu," Daiki growls, gripping his shirt over where his heart is pounding.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the first time Daiki had met him had been below deck, rooting for a bottle of rum Daiki hadn't known the other was downstairs also. Daiki had thought at first there was a ghost haunting the place, he'd made a run for it, only to run right into the other boy.

"Aominecchi, you have a girl and you never told me?" Kise whines. "What's she like? Is she a real beauty?"

"Oh! she's a beauty alright, it's no wonder Daiki doesn't want any of those women you cuddle up to at night. There's not a woman can compare to her, ain't that right, Daiki?" Captain Nijimura asks with a smirk, leaning over the banister from the above deck where he stood near the helm.

Kise's eyes widen in surprise. "She must be some woman if the Captain's complimenting her."

Daiki grunted. He didn't need anyone one to tell him how splendid a woman Satsuki is and he knew better than anyone, just how Satsuki was more than a pretty face.

* * *

The cliffs came into view and Daiki knew that he was almost home. Home, it wasn't on the sea, but with Satsuki, wherever she may be and he was finally returning home, after 6 years sailing the seas.

It was Captain Nijimura's idea to return to the small island. "You need to make an honest woman out of that woman, Daiki." The captain had said after telling Daiki that they'd be returning to his home port.

"That, and the Captain wants to say that he performed a marriage," Midorima said in passing, he quickly dodged the bucket that was thrown in his direction.

"Marriage!?" Daiki croaked, having not been expecting such a response.

"Well, you love her don't you?" Murasakibara questioned, appearing from below deck, his hands filled with all types of treats.

"Well, of course, I do." He stutters, his cheeks heating up.

"Then what's the hold-up?" Captain Nijimura inquired.

"Well," He trailed off unsure. "What if she says no?"

"Momoi loves you, I saw it the last time we were here. There is no way she would turn you down if you ask for her hand." Kuroko said, appearing from below deck.

"Well, if she turns you down, I guess I could always marry her. She'll never turn me down, not with these handsome good looks." Kise called down from where he sat up in the crows nest.

"We're just off the coast, Captain!" Someone shouted as the anchor was dropped. They would take a long boat the rest of the way, but already Daiki could feel something wasn't right.

As they rowed to shore Daiki noticed that there was another ship docked in the actual port and it held the colors of the government. They stopped rowing when the seen it, a gallows had been constructed and from their little long boat, they could see clearly people.

They could make out the townspeople standing gathered around, crying out to have mercy and Daiki wondered just who was set to hang. Daiki noticed a person being led up the stairs with a bag over their head. The long skirt swirling around them in the wind and Daiki prayed that it wasn't her.

His hope was dashed as the bag was taken away to reveal the love of his life. They'd cut most of her hair away, leaving her hair to barley to brush her shoulders. Daiki could feel the tears gather in his eye's, the rest of the crew in the long boat had kept quite knowing who it was standing bound, upon the gallows.

"Aomine?" Kise asked, having figured out who it must be.

"Captain, what are your orders?" Akashi asked, never once taking his eye's away from the scene before them.

"Turn back."

"What!?" Daiki cried turning to face his captain.

"Daiki, I'm sorry but there is nothing that we can do."

Daiki sneered and turned to face back to the shore. "Then I'll do something alone." He proclaimed before jumping into the ocean and swimming towards shore. He didn't bother to listen to the sound of the others calling him back, the only thing on his mind was saving Satsuki.

The swim to shore seemed to take longer than normal, but he was sure he never swam as fast in his life. His heart beating in his ears drowned out all the sounds around him. Reaching the sandy shore he threw his coat away as he ran. The sand turned quickly into cobble, but he barely took notice as he ran towards the town square which was just up ahead. Taking the stairs that would lead him straight to Satsuki he took them two at a time. Finally, he'd made it and could see Satsuki no more the 20 feet away.

Just as he was about to scream her name, a hand covered his mouth and he was tugged back into an ally. Murasakibara's hold was unyielding no matter how much Daiki struggled. "This isn't something you should see." The tall man said before he squeezed the back of Daiki neck and hoisted the passed out man onto his back.

* * *

Satsuki looked at the crowd who cried for there to mercy. They had done everything to protect her, but Daiki had made a name for himself and word was bound to get around of where he came from and who his family was. His mother, her beloved Auntie had passed on a spring evening watching the sunset with Satsuki by her side. It had been peaceful and Satsuki was thankful that she wouldn't have to see what would become of her.

She looked out at the sea, the sun lighting up the ocean a vibrate orange. She caught sight of a long boat in the distance pulling up onto the beach, but barely spared it any thought. The wind wiped against her legs, her skirt wiping back and forth with each pull. They'd cut her hair when she refused to give them any information on the whereabouts of Daiki and the crew he sailed with. She told them nothing and now here she stood, awaiting her death. She wondered what Daiki was up too.

The first person she spotted was the red head, his eye's burned into her soul from afar. It's then she noticed they were spread throughout the crowd. The green haired one was sat on the bell tower, a blonde were similar clothes was watching her with sad eyes. The one with light blue hair stood at the very front of the crowds, he offered her a nod when their gazes met. Then he came into view, the purple haired man and on his back was Daiki. It appeared he wasn't awake and for that, she gave a sigh of relief.

The relief was short lived as the noose was placed around her neck. The priest began reading her, her last rights and as he did so the general brushed his fingers across her cheek and leaned in close to whisper. "Last chance my beautiful Satsuki, tell me their location and you'll be spared."

She kept her eye's locked on Daiki's past out figure as she answered. "If I'm sent to hell, I'll be sure to see you again."

The general stepped away with a sneer. "I'll enjoy watching you hang." She took great pleasure in seeing him be hit with a rotten tomato. It came from the direction of the green haired guy. He tilted his hat at her when she chanced a look over to him.

"I'm so sorry that this is happening my child." Father Kankei said after he'd finished while the general descended the staircase. "Have you any last words?"

She could see him stirring and watch as he lifted his head. For the first time in a long time, her and Daiki eye's got to meet. He looked like he didn't quite know what was going on, but that changed when he took in the scene before him. Before he could open his mouth she shook her head, it was too late, she'd accepted her fate and she wouldn't let Daiki put his life on the line to save her.

Looking back at Father Kankei she nodded her head. "Then speak my child, let us hear your last words."

* * *

Daiki woke to a pain in his neck and feeling a little woozy. At first, he wasn't quite sure where he was but, then the gallows came into sight and it all came back to him. He made eye contact with Satsuki, just as he wanted to call out to her she shook her head.

She turned to Father Kankei and nodded, and it was then he knew what she intended to do. He felt breathless but wanted nothing more than scream at her to stop such madness. "Then speak my child, let us hear your last words." Father Kankei's voice rang out across the square.

Satsuki turned back to him, it's then he really took in her appearance. She was filthy and looked to have been beaten badly. Her clothes were no more than rags and still, she managed to look beautiful.

"Freedom!" Satsuki shouted gaining everyone's attention. "As long as the man I love remains free, then my soul will know no bounds."

"You stupid woman, you'd give your life for those lowlife pirates?" One of the guards shouted up to her.

Not meeting his gaze she kept her sight locked onto the form of Daiki and Daiki alone, for these words were for him. "I may not be with you anymore, but I've always been watching over you. I'll continue to watch over you forever."

No sooner had she finished speaking was a signal given and Daiki found a hand covering his eye's, but the sound of the doors opening beneath her rang out through his soul. "Don't look." Captain Nijimura whispered to him, Daiki found it odd that he could hear the captain speak over the gasps and cries of the crowd.

* * *

The townspeople had cut her down as soon as the Navy had allowed it. The Navy had left soon after, having not got the information they were after they saw no need to stick around on the small island. Her body covered in a white cloth had been brought to Daiki by Father Kankei.

"I'm sorry my boy, we tried are best to save her." Daiki wanted to be angry, but he knew these people. Satsuki and he had grown up with them, their tears and cries for mercy had been real. "We have a spot for her in the graveyard, next to your mother. If you'd like?"

Hearing that his mother was gone didn't have much of an effect on Daiki. He'd already known, but he was thankful. His mother would watch over Satsuki for him, and he was sure the two would also keep watch over him. "No, Father. I have a place in mind where I'd like her to be laid to rest." He'd told cradling the covered body to his chest.

The crew of the Teiko watched him from a distance. The ship had been brought into the port once the Navy had left. They all wore expressions of sadness as they watched Daiki cradle his beloved. They had come for a wedding but had the misfortune of attending a funnel instead.

Before he'd buried her he'd slipped a Claddagh ring onto her wedding finger. "My heart will always belong to you." He'd vowed, then placed one last kiss onto her covered lips.

* * *

"Looks like I'm setting off once again. Hm, Satsuki?" Daiki said, sitting in front of the wooden cross overlooking the sea. He buried her atop their cliff so that she would be overlooking the ocean. He'd wrapped their old pirate flag around the cross and it blew in the gentle breeze.

"Aomine, we'll be setting sail soon," Kuroko said, appearing behind him. He jumped at the unexpected appearance of his crew mate.

"Damn it, Tetsu, haven't I told you not to sneak up on me?" Daiki shouted turning to face the other man.

Kuroko looked at Daiki blankly before he moved his gaze to the cross behind him. "Have you finished saying your goodbye's?"

Daiki grunted and turned back to the cross. "Not really, but then I've never been good with words."

"Then show her," Kuroko said, causing Daiki to look back in him. "She wanted you to fulfill your dream, so show her. Live on, never give up and prove to her, that her life was not lost in vain."

"You know, sometime's you say things that remind me of her." Daiki grinned as he stood. "Your right, I will keep living and I'll show her," Daiki promised.

The next day he stood on the dock about to board the ship. The townspeople had come to see him off once again, this time there was no Satsuki to kiss him goodbye. They gave him gifts before he left such as food and new clothes. His favorite gift by far was the portrait of Satsuki done by old man Coba. The man had been a big time artist in his day but had moved to the island looking for a peaceful retirement.

"Thank you." He said before the old man pulled him into a farewell hug.

Standing once more on the ship, he took a seat in the crows nest. Content to look at the painting of Satsuki for awhile. She was as he remembered, long hair blowing with the wide and that small smile that made her whole face come alight. He would treasure this picture for as long as he lived.

Taking one last look at the island his breath caught, for there standing next to the waving flag was the figure of a girl, long cherry blossom wiping back and forth in the wind. As if she knew he was now watching her, her hand raised in a wave and upon the wind, a voice whispered that she would alway be there to watch over him.

* * *

A lot can happen in eight years, a lot of good and a lot of bad. Three years had passed since he'd last been home, since the last time he saw his beloved Satsuki. In those eight years, much had changed, such as Captain Nijimura being killed.

Akashi was a fine Captain, but it became clear that everyone's paths were no longer as followers and so they all went on their own way. The great ship Teiko was set alight, along with the body of their beloved Captain. Their souls set free, to wonder upon the ocean only those who had passed deaths doors could sail.

Daiki couldn't say about the other's, but he knew what he wanted and with the gold to do anything, he had himself a ship built from scratch.

"I hope it's to your likening?" The shipbuilder said once Daiki was finished looking over the ship.

Satisfied with the craftsmanship threw the bag of gold to the aging man. The man pleased with his pay, rushed away leaving Daiki to stand on the dock alone. Captain of his own ship he'd wanted his own ship, not one that was stolen. He already had a crew who was willing to sail under his command.

"I see she's finally done, Capitan?" Imayoshi said as he along with some of the others joined him on the dock, next to the ship. Daiki didn't answer, more interested in the figurehead. Imayoshi picking up on this stared intently at the figurehead also. "She's really pretty, you got a name for her."

Daiki smirked."Yeah, I do. Satsuki, and I'm entrusting her to look after all the crew abroad the Tōō."


	19. Blushing Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story to mutants

"Momoi doesn't seem scary at all compared to others, don't you think?" Hyuga asked

Kuroko hearing this spoke up. "Actually, Momoi is the scariest out of us all."

What? You've got to be kidding me? She's such a nice girl, how could she be the worse of the bunch?"

"Well, as Momoi can transform into any animal of her choosing, she also must experience some of the other traits that come with using those animals form."

"I don't get what you're trying to say?" Kagami said, clearly confused.

"Well like an animal, Momoi goes through a heat period every month." The whole team seemed to understand this, each of them blushing, picturing Momoi panting and looking like she needed some attention.

Blushing Kagami asked the question on all the boy's minds. "So, Momoi and Aomine?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, and should Aomine not be around Akashi usually took control."

"What!" The team shouted.

"Well, besides Aomine, Akashi is the only one strong enough to, well you know" He motioned with his hands.

"I never would have thought?" Kagami voiced, his faced blushing a deep red. He stood still for a second, then covered his face with his hands, clearly trying to rid himself of the thoughts in his head.

Kagami couldn't stop picturing Satsuki with cat ears and a tail crawling towards an emotionless Akashi, he shook his head trying to unsee it somehow. Meanwhile, the rest of his team were thinking simpler thoughts.

Kuroko for his part, simply wondered away wondering if he should stop at the bookstore on his way home.

* * *

 

A few weeks later Kagami happened across Aomine and Satsuki, his face immediately went beetroot red. Satsuki, as usual, was in animal form taking on the appearance of a gray colored cat with striking green eyes. She was laid across Aomine's shoulders and waved a paw at him in greeting. They were in a crowded marketplace, so there would be no chance of her speaking.

"Sup Kagami, don't see you around these parts much?" Aomine called making his way towards the red head.

"Oh, I've got to get some things for Alex, Eh?" Kagami trailed off, not wishing to speak any more on the subject.

Aomine grinned. "Ah? I get you." He nudged Kagami in the shoulder. Kagami blushed even redder if it was possible, causing Aomine to laugh even harder. Satsuki was shaking upon his shoulder, she smacked him in the face with her tail when the movement nearly had her falling from her perch on his shoulders. "Oh, sorry Satsuki." Aomine apologized, his head reaching up to stroke her furry cheek.

Satsuki then leaned into Aomine's ear and seemed to whisper something to him, for he nodded his head in understanding. "There's a shop just down the road, it should have everything you need for Alex" Aomine advised. "Anyway got things to do, so we'll see you around."

Kagami bid them goodbye and watched as the pair disappeared back into the crowd, although he could still see Aomine's towering figure above everyone else.

Taking Aomine's advice he continued on down the road only to come to a shop that had him turning and running back the way he came.

A deep red, he hurried away from the sex shop, not realizing that one shop further down was the pharmacy that Aomine had meant him to go. Of course, Kagami would never speak of what had happened to anyone, not even Kuroko, as he'd never be able to speak a word without turning red from the experience.

His only thoughts on the subject were that Aomine and Akashi must have a lot of fun during Satsuki's heat week, but he'd never dare ask in fear of what would happen.


	20. Fairy folk

They say that the fairy folk are not of the human world, what they say is true. The fairy realm is one which no human can ever see, but sometimes the fairies venture into the human world to share with them the beauty that only they can bestow.

She will never understand, why he has this fascination with humans? She often wonders why he puts himself through this pain?

As her dark pink eyes watch them she can't help but think that humans are fragile. Their lives a mere heartbeat to Satsuki. To befriend them, to love them, means to have them in your life for but a moment before they are gone.

Saying goodbye never gets easier, it's something she learned long ago. She has spoken with him many times about this, yet he's eyes never stray from the human he continues to watch over.

It does not matter that this human has forgotten him, that he has changed and is not the person he fell in love with, for Tetsu, there is no other but this human. No matter how many times this human is reborn, Tetsu's love for him remains.

"Our lives are too long to live with humans." She had once said and his reply?

"Our lives are much too long to live alone."

Yet he had not been alone, there were others, but he has turned his back on them. She is all that is left, but not even she will stay forever.

She might love Tetsu, but there are others who also hold her heart. They whisper her name on the wind, asking that she return.

She longs for home, where the grass is lush, where the tree's dance in the wind and where the river sings a melody only they can hear.

She longs to see Midorima, reading by the base of a maple tree, his voice telling stories that Satsuki will surely dream of that night.

Where Murasakibara's large form is partly hidden in the longer grass. She's miss's being able to lay next to him and gaze up at the clouds as they float by.

Kise's laughter does not echo in this world, where building rises high in the sky. This is not her world, and she sits here hoping that she can bring her fallen brother home, but he is no longer welcome or wanted. It's never been in her nature to turn her back on someone she cares about, maybe that's why she's stayed by his side so long.

"You can't save him," Akashi had whispered in her ear the night before she's let to search for Tetsu. "He's no longer one of us, and the sooner you realize that, the better." His words hadn't been cruel, but it had taken a long time for Satsuki to realize this.

Back home they would all sleep curled up around one another. Here, Tetsu continued to watch over his human, and she was left alone.

It's not the same, there is no Muk-kun to find the best place to lay. Midorin isn't there to tell them that it's time to sleep. Kise doesn't hug her from behind, Akashi isn't there to lend his arm as her cushion. Her hand rests against her stomach most nights, Daiki had always curled up with her, always laying his head on her stomach for reasons unknown.

She wonders after all this time if they are still waiting? If she can still go back?

The day she finally leaves Tetsu to his fate, is a day where the sun is beaming, the sky is the blue and the smell of home is on the wind.

She stands on the rooftop next to Tetsu, as she spreads her wings for first in so long, Tetsu reaches out to grasp her hand.

"Don't go,"

The fairy folk should not interact with humans, it upsets the balance of nature. As mankind grew, the fairies had retreated back to their world of nature, they could no longer share with them the beauty of their world.

"It's time to go home,"

Tetsu looked away. "I am home."

Satsuki nodded, she knew that would be his answer. "Then this is goodbye, Tetsu."

The portal opened and she could see them waiting. Each offering her a smile, and when Daiki held out his hand, she knew it was time to go.

She could not help but look back at Tetsu one last time, for this would be the last time she would see her dear friend.

A single tear fell from her eye's as she entered the portal. "Goodbye, Tetsu." She whispered her final goodbye.


End file.
